Breakdown
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Spoilers for episode 714. What happens to Calleigh after this episode? EC of course! Chapter 18 is finally up! Last chapter guys, the unexpected news. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Breakdown

"Calleigh, wait." She heard him say as totally disregarding him. Only two damn days since it happened. Was she crazy? She cannot be here! He trudged behind her as she kept her speed through the crime lab halls. Where was she going? He hadn't a clue, but he followed all the same.

"Hold on a sec."

"Give me a break," she continued forward, her heart racing. The others in the lab could tell that something was up.

"Why don't you listen?" Eric asked in his concerned tone.

"I don't have to listen to you Eric, I can make my own choices." The elevator came into sight only half closed.

"Calleigh," he demanded. But it was too little, too late, she had slipped in right before the doors cut off the entrance. He groaned and stared up at the numbers going up in size. Instantly he dashed to the end of the hall and rushed up the emergency staires.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, people gushed out in different directions. She intensely watched out for him but didn't see him coming in the crowd of people and went directly in his grasp. The hallway cleared and the elevator went on its way.

"Leave me alone," she spat out at him giving him a death glare.

"No, the doctor said to rest, instead you're here making your problem worse."

"I don't have a problem Eric!" she yelled.

"I told you yesterday, that you shouldn't be here."

"Don't tell me what the hell to do!"

"Calleigh, you almost died." She made an attempt to get away but he held onto her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Calleigh, calm down," he said as he subdued her. She began fighting, hitting him in every violent way.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Everyone was now alert to the screaming commotion going on. Eric dragged her into the nearby lab. He held onto her tighter trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. She lashed out and knocked over some glass objects off the table. SMASH!

"Calleigh, stop. Calm down!" They struggled to the floor. Suddenly he yelped and let go of her immediatley and drew away. Silence. She slumped against the door jam, leaning on the window. He was bleeding from three slashes on his right cheek. They stared at each other. Her face was bright red, stinging from hot tears and her hair tangled in knots. She whimpered. It hurt.

"Eric?" he looked up at Natalia standing in the door way staring in horror at them. He was obviously near tears and half his face was blood stained. And they heard weezing. His attention got turned back to her on the floor. She was suffocating - again. He took her into his arms - again. Hearts raced, blood pumped, nerves cringed - again.

"Where's your medication?" he asked.

"I don't, know," she choked and her lungs gasped for oxygen. Natalia quickly phoned an ambulance. The whole department was in a rush. Yet again.


	2. Why?

I know you guys want more. This morning I thought of this chapter and instead of studying Biology first I jotted down a few stuff so I wouldn't forget. And of course my one shots usually don't stay oneshots. So here you go chapter 2: Why?

Why did this happen again? It just added to the pain of the department, the team and his heart. His heart ached even more having to go through this. Perspiration lined his face as he, along with the paramedics, pushed the gurney into the building. He kept a watchful eye on her expressionless face covered by a breathing mask. It fogged every now and then showing that she has infact breathing, but her palms said different. They felt dead cold to the touch, but he held on for her dear life.

EMT's pushed the gurney into a vacant spot in the emergency room which was well prepared for anything. Soon Eric was joined by Alexx in her white coat. Usually she'd tell the persons to wait in the waiting room but she let him stay.

"Eric, what happened?" she asked surprized gazing from the bruises on his face to her lying unconcious.

"She completely lost it this time," he began to explain. He watched closely as she ordered two young nurses, telling them what to do and how to do it. They left for a short while and came back with a needle then handed it to Alexx. First she cleaned Calleigh's arm with a cotton drenched with hydrogen paroxide then carefully injected her.

"Get her to a room," she demanded. Eric watched as the nurses pushed the gurney away into the distance through double doors. She eyed him and he continued.

"I tried to calm her down but she refused. The next thing you know she can't breathe." Alexx turned around and took something off the small equipment table. She led him to a quiet spot in the E.R. and they sat down. "I told her that she shouldn't be at work, but she wouldn't listen. You'd think..."

"Hold still," she said cupping his left cheek with her gloved hand and using cotton to wipe his bruises.

"You'd think after what happened she'd rest for sure," his words shot out like a speeding bullet, "ow - ow." He grimaced because the antiboitic stung like hell. She withdrew her hands and stared at him. Definately he was worried and it showed.

"Listen," Alexx sighed giving him her most sorrowful expression, "Eric she's being taken care of okay? Go back to work and I'll see you later."

"Will you to talk to her?" he queried desperately.

"Yes I'll try, baby," she smiled and patted his shoulder before going back to her job.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

The crime lab had seemed like a ghost town for the rest of that day. Everywhere he was seen they'd hush. They'd stare and whisper and haunt on all floors. He was getting irritated and tired of them all. After leaving the elevator he found the janitor sweeping up what was left of the glass on the floor. The man watched him as he passed. All eyes were on him and he couldn't take it any longer.

"What is wrong with all a you! Don't you have work to do?" he exclaimed and they all went about their own business. After rolling his distressed eyes he turned around to see his boss.

"Eric," he acknowledged.

"I'm sorry, H.," he replied frowning. Horatio stepped to the side and looked him in the eye.

"You okay?"

"No," he sighed in annoyance, "H., I'm tired of people staring."

"Then go home."

"Yeah, and do what? It's not like I can just go and sleep after what happened."

"Well, it's better than being here and having everyone stare at you." Natalia came from behind him. She placed a hand on his back reassuringly. Ryan soon arrived and stood beside Horatio. He brought his look of symphany with him, too.

"How can someone be so vulnerable?" he asked suddenly, "It doesn't make any sense... I just." Eric paused in thought as they stared at him. He was certainly hurting inside. Was he going to have a breakdown, too? No, he wouldn't allow it. As soon as he realized them listening and waiting for him to continue he headed back to the elevator.

"Eric," his female colleague tried to stop him.

"Let him cool off," Horatio said.


	3. The Reason

Okay this isn't the whole chapter but don't worry the next one will sum it up. I usually write with a lot of dialogue but this one will have less and more description. I hope it makes sense to you at the end and not confuse you.

Chapter 3: The Reason

The C.S.I.'s were shaken up badly still...

Half past one he found himself in deep thought. Since she promised that she wasn't allowing her feelings to haunt her and he did too, until today. The experience of being in that burning house was terrible. Falling debris, thick was the smoke that filled the air and suffocating was the insulation. He grimaced at the dreadful pictures in his head. Why hadn't he dragged her out with him? Instead he allowed her to follow behind; inhaling everything she shouldn't have. Her ruby face of suffering caused him hurt.

"Damn!" he cursed hitting the table with a fist.

"Hey what was that for?" Natalia came up the steps and joined him in the interrogation room. His sad hazel eyes releaved themselves to her. His mouth opened but closed. Ryan rested his head in his hands and sighed. "You're not still blaming yourself are you?"

"I can't help it, N'talia," he forced out, "I only thought about myself."

"Ryan, Ryan, for the last time, you were frightened and she was right behind you. If you were beside her, you'd be in the hospital too."

"I want to see her - tell her I'm sorry..."

"No - tell her you tired." Ryan raised his eyes to see how stern she had become.

"You'd never understand." He stormed out of the chair and disappeared through the glass door.

ECECECECECECECECECECECE

_"Calleigh? Calleigh," she heard him screaming but couldn't respond. Her knees weakenedand she stumbled to the ground. Only the foggy smoke floated above her from the exploded house in its orange light. His worried face was up-side down and the sky was fading grey. His shouted her name some more, cupping her face with his palms. Then the world closed in on her..._

"Ryan!" her weak body jumped and began trembling in the small bed. Her eyes shot glances in every inch of the foreign room she was in. Soon her shaking and frantic thoughts subsided. The short breaths she was taking prolonged and the air penitrated her lungs. She moaned as she adjusted to the hospital surroundings - again. It was something she hated even more than being home, not able to work like she wanted to. In the prensence of no one the tears decided to flow freely; they were shy because she made them that way.

Shuffling was heard coming towards her from the corrador outside. Alexx opened the door wearing a loving smile. She went to her bedside.

"Calleigh?" she called simply.

"Hey, Alexx," came a whisper. Calleigh lay awake with red eyes straining to stay open. Her false act began.

"How's your breathing?"

"Okay, so far," she replied.

"So apart from that - everything's good?" she tried to get something out of her.

"Yeah," she nodded slightly and her lips cracked a sore smile.

"You haven't changed a bit," the doctor sat on the bed, "didn't even want to take some time off of work to rest your lungs." She listened keenly to her slow words, and had a small laugh. This led to a couple of nasty coughs. Alexx quickly adjusted the breathing tube to be secure at her nose. "This no joke, Calleigh. People have died. You're not perfect and you know it, so why not stay home?" Shyly she closed her eyes for a few seconds. No responce. "Thank God for sparing you another day... now get some rest, baby." Calleigh watched as she stood to leave. At the door she turned around, "Oh, and you're not leaving until I say so." When she left she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed silenty in her cheeks. Her tears spilled - again.

How long had she cried alone? No one in this world knew except God. How many times had she thrown herself on her bed and yelled muffled curses into her tear-drenched pillow? She lost count. Why was it that every time she fell in love, love fell from her? Now, it felt so damn hard to know what love was. Yes it had crept up on her once ot twice for the past few years - three to be exact. But evey single time she noticed it coming, she lacked away. Maybe in fear of losing it might she not want to grab onto it, maybe she thought she couldn't hold onto it. And this drove her into deep, heart-throbbing loneliness. Why hadn't anyone notice this? It's because her agony and pain is expressed as a normal smile and kind gestures, something people think was happiness. Her happiness was crying out; it got rid of the hurt. Oh how good it felt to let a few tears shed, even if... even if it was with someone. Eric.

Her feelings were only true when she was with him. She could smile, laugh, talk, solve cases and even cry with him and her emotions would be real. But then - she was never alone! Day and night she worked cases with him, see him, speak him, hear him, breathe him. The only loneliness was in bed where his presence wasn't and facing the fact that she'd have to wait for tomorrow. Despite that fact, that meant she was actually together with him. This whole time! He was...

The door knob turned and she gasped. He stepped through the door with a bouquet of yellow tulips and a subtle look. She knew she loved him, now all she had to do was - tell him.


	4. Every Word Worth Saying

Song chapter! This song is by 'Lifehouse', it's called 'Broken' and it fits the situation perfectly.

Chapter 4: Every Word Worth Saying

_The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time _

She lit up like a bulb inside. Slowly he made his way over to her bedside and sat on a chair. He couldn't stop staring at her wide eyed face and neither could she cease watching him stare. It was comfortable silence that they were in, but still couldn't stop gazing.

"I'm..."

"...sorry." The two began at the same time with the same words, both were shocked and looked away.

"You first," Eric offered politely. She hesitated.

"Um... I'm sorry about what happened today. I-I should've listened, then none of this would've happened. And I'm sorry that I bruised you. She looked at the red markings embarrassingly. Then he realized it was his turn.

"I shouldn't have held you down like that, I embarrassed you and this probably wouldn't have happened... sorry." The look he gave her begged for forgiveness.

"So we're even?"

"Yeah," Eric leaned over and they embraced in what felt like an eternaty.

"Thanks for the tulips," she placed a soft kiss on his unwounded cheek.

"You're welcome," he leaned back, "I couldn't come to see you, without bringing something to cheer you up."

"Bringing yourself would've been just fine," she smiled. He did the same then sighed it away, replacing it with the sadess emotion. "What's bothering you? You know you can tell me."

"I know that," he turned his eyes away, "but can you tell me what's bothering you?"

_  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_

Can? He never asked her if she would, but if she could. It became the question of the year. Calleigh nodded as slowly as she could.

"This whole accident is bothering me," he admitted seriously, "I feel like - I almost lost you, twice and I can't take it anymore."

"Take what?" she was so blank.

"Not being able to," he paused unable to say it. He found it just as hard to tell her, as she found it harder. Calleigh reached forward and grasped his hand by his fingers.

"...to be with you," he stared at her face which had an unchanging look, "it might make no sense to you, but I like you and I don't wanna lose you."

"Eric," she massaged his fingers, "it makes so much sense. It makes perfect sense to me. You don't know, how much I've cried, I cried about everything, Eric. And..." she took in a few breaths.

"You've been crying? Why?" Eric asked curiously. He saw her hang her head and squeezed her fingers a bit.

_The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead _

"Because," he voice threatened to break, "I don't have anyone."

"That's not true, Calleigh, you have the team: H., Nat, Wolfe - me."

"It's not, that easy, Eric it's... Everytime I fall in love, it feels good, but then something always happens..."

"And you think you're alone?" he tangled his fingers with hers, releaving the pressure of her thoughts. He understood. Calleigh nodded.

"No matter what happens, Cal., I'll always be here and I will never, NEVER leave. Anytime you want to talk - I'm here, always. We've through stuff before and we made it. Okay?" She felt his soft manly hand lift her head by her chin. The tears were watching him along with her eyes. In turn he stared at them.

_And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life_

"Don't be afraid to cry in front of me either."

"I'm not - not anymore." Her tears fell freely without shame onto his hand.

"I want so, so badly to be with you, Eric but, it's hard."

"I understand," he gazed at the real Calleigh, "I understand and we don't have to rush - just take it slowly."

"Okay," she said with a broken voice nodding.

He went closer and they hugged. Calleigh just let go and pressed into him. She felt the heavy weight that she been hauling around all along, fall off. Sobs saved ran onto his shirt like they never done before. Moans came out naturally from her throat and muffled into his chest.

"I love you and don't ever leave me," the words she hid for so long were revealed and he heard them louder and clearer than ever.

"I won't, I won't."

"Promise, that you'll never leave me."

"I promise." He felt the gut burning feeling you get when you refuse to weep. Eric rested his chin on her shoulder with his nose brushing against fluffy blonde hairs.

ECECECECECECECECECECECEC

_The house grumbled under the weight of heavy raging flames. She rushe down from the attic following him shortly behind. The staircase was hazed with thick smoke - or was it something else? She just ran down in a hurry to get out. Suddenly a protion of the roof collapsed inbetween her and the open front door._

_"Ryan! Help me!" Calleigh cried out as the flames grew before her. She was trapped and he could be seen no where. "Ryan, where are you! Come back!" He left her there screaming and suffocating anf burning to death..._

They woke up to sounds of her gasping breaths. Eric sleepily turned his head to the side seeing her moving. He sat up in the small couch had been lying in.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

"Calleigh," he rushed up to her, "what's wrong?" He grew concerned as she paniced.

"Eric!" she winced. She sat up covering her mouth as coughs came.

_In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning_

"Can you breath?"

"Yes," she told him as her coughs subsided. Once again he enveloped her in a hug and she weeped into him.

"There was a fire and I couldn't get out and Ryan was gone," she sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay, you know that didn't happen," he hushed as she struggled to calm down and it seemed to have affected her breathing. "You want me to call the night shift doctor?"

"No."

_So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you_

Eric held her until she calmed down and drifted off to sleep. Then he gently placed her to lay back on the bed. The warmth she gave him slowly melted away. She was awefully warm, but he didn't take it seriously.


	5. Going Through Changes

So, so, sorry for not updating this sooner. Exams are in the way but, now they're almost over so here another chapter! Thanks so much, again, for all the lovely reviews. Did you really add me to your Alert list? I'm shocked!

Chapter 5: Going Through Changes

The sun rays shone through the window above the couch. Eventually he woke up to them. In a flash he held his hand over him checking the time: eight twenty-five. Work began two hours ago but he forgot all about it. Calleigh's sudden stirring caught his attention. He watched her push the covers off her push the covers off her left leg. Maybe she was still alseep and having a good dream this time.

He went closer placing his hand down on the bed, but it rested on her thigh accidentally. Quickly he drew it back.

"Calleigh, you're wet," he said surprized. Then he realized she sweated terribly all over. Some blonde hairs stuck on her slightly pink face. He phoned Alexx at once.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

"Morning, Eric," the doctor came through the door, "What's going on?"

"I think she has a fever," Eric showed concern. Alexx placed a hand on her steamy forehead and under her chin by her throat.

"You're right," she confirmed pealing the rest of the sheet off her. Calleigh's eyes cracked open and looked at them sheepishly. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering. "Calleigh, baby, you're sweating like a dog. Seems to me like you have the flu." Alexx brushed off hairs fastened to the sides of her face. Eric thought to himself about when she had the nightmare.

"Last night she felt a little warm, but I thought it was nothing," he told her, "I didn't know she could get a flu from the..."

"People can get all kinds of nasty stuff from it." They refrained from saying insulation because she hated it.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked. She saw the concern he had for his partner.

"Well, I'm just gonna call for another bed and switch her out of this one then wipe her down," she pulled her pager from her waist and sent out the call.

Two nurses came with a clean bed and pushed into the room. They were about to move Calleigh but Eric insisted on helping. He carefully lifted her up like a baby. Alexx watched as she held onto him like it was normal - she knew something. She even coughed on him - by accident though. The nurses pushed out the old bed and brought the new one into place.

"Thanks, guys I can take it from here," she thanked and they left. Eric placed her sleepy body on the clean bed.

A chill shook through her entire body as the semi-warm sponge touched her cheek. She shuddered away from it. And as Alexx started to wipe again she pushed her away.

"Calleigh, c'mon, honey. I have to do this," Alexx sighed as she still wouldn't listen.

"No, don't, it's too cold," she complained and shrieked away again.

"Is Eric the problem?" she shook her head slowly, "Then you wouldn't mind him holding you while I continue?" Calleigh didn't reply but turned to him miserably. Now she leaned against him comfortably as Alexx finished wiping her face and neck.

"You know I can't undress her until you leave?" she whispered to him while Calleigh kept dozing off.

"Yeah," he replied and his phoned rang. "I'm still at the hospital, H. - I was actually just leaving - okay."

"Got a call out?"

"In the knick of time... bye, Cal.," he smuched her cheek before laying her down and leaving. The doctor smiled.

"When did you two become so close?" she questioned, the half asleep patient who was unaware of what just happened.

ECECECECECECECECECECEC

The Miami morning sun hid behind the wide spread of cirrus clouds. The field stretched ahead of him for miles and so did the pine trees along the side. New Christmas wind caught him off guard as he stepped onto the scene. He shivered. Natalia stood with her camera in hand and Tara knelt next to a body lying lifelessly in the cold, dewy grass wearing sweats, a plain T-shirt and Nike sneakers. When she noticed him coming Natalia stared, so did she.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, it's either you have no proper hygiene or that you're running out of clothes to wear," Tara mentioned making him embarrassed. The grey shirt and black pants went through a day's work already.

"You both know where I was, and I didn't have the time to get a fresh start. So lay off on the jokes for a bit." Tara suddenly felt sorry and continued examing the body.

"How is she?" his old friend asked in a concerned way.

"Alexx says she has the flu, she's terrible right now. I wish I could stay there with her."

"Oh, yeah. Ryan and I have been wanting to see her. Guess that's not gonna happen for now."

"Where's the guy?" he wondered.

"At the lab, still having trouble getting over it," she sighed, "Eric, be careful not to get too close to Calleigh." 'What?' Eric exclaimed inside his mind, making a surprized face. How did she know? He thought he was caught red-handed. "... you know how the flu is catchy," she added. Oh. It was already too late for that; he had been close to her ever since. It also didn't matter if he caught it from her, at least it would've been worth being with her while others weren't. Suddenly he felt eyes on him. He stared mokingly down at her.

"This is about is body," Tara clarified, "I found no wounds of any sort, no gunshot, no stab. I'll get back to you after the post." Eric nodded turning back to Natalia.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

At the crime lab things went by slowly. From his point of view though. Ryan was seen in A.V., running prints solemnly. He worked on an unsolved case from years before. Sadly for his and Natalia's case there were no witnesses to account for the man's death. The only evidence was his clothing, therefore leaving barely anything to process. In a matter of time they were called down to the morgue. The cause of death was a heart attack.

"He ran to his death this morning," the M.E. told them. A heart attack is what he was having, being without her. Knowing he was finally a part of her he couldn't stay apart from her. The case was now closed, so he was free.

"It raised up to 101 degrees, Eric, and I'm trying to get it down," Alexx informed him him when he called. His Calleigh was in danger and he raced to rescue her...

Heavy fatigue eyes peeked open to see who was there. She blinked to clear the image. Eric sat in his chair beside her once more with a smile. He was dressed comfortably in a long sleeve white shirt but the rest she couldn't tell because her eyes wouldn't let her. The doctor ran a blood test and gave her acetaminophen to keep the hot/cold weather away. So far the temperature dropped to ninety - nine degrees, but the test results weren't back yet. For the entire time he left she had a thousand baths including a real one in cold, well, lukewarm water. Yet was still dehydrated every half hour that passed. She swear she wet the bed after consuming so many different liquids. He kept her company now, making feeling more rehydrated than she ever was.

"You look horrible," Eric said simply, "but I love you."


	6. Get Together

Last chapter people! It's kinda short but I had to finish the story this weekend. Who knows I might start another based on episode 715 next year! So here you go:

Chapter 6: Get Together

The sun yawned in the orange lit sky as she patiently waited. Cool air blew into her neatly combed long hair swaying it in the opposite direction. Her pearly white sweater sheltered her body in warmth. It concealed half her sunny yellow dress that went as far as her knees. The flat slippers she wore were comfortable as ever, but revealed her true shortness. It felt strange arriving there so late, but she found the orange sun relaxing to watch.

"Calleigh?" she faced him. The smile was unmistakable, it was her alright. Eric walked away from the crime lab's entrance and joined her where she stood: to the side of the building.

"Hey," Calleigh greeted gladly. They embraced tightly, squeezing the love out of each other. When he drew back all he did was stare with his charming brown eyes and adorable smile. She blushed suddenly and glanced down.

"Eric, stop, you're making me feel awkward," she admitted.

"Sorry," he remained smiling, "you look different, it must be the dress."

"Do you like it?" she stared back up at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You look southern, cute - you look, beautiful." No other man made a woman feel better about herself than he did.

"Thank you," she pursed her lips trying hard not to blush.

"I was dying for you to be released from the hospital," his hands reached for hers, "I wanted to carry you home, but uh, I got stuck on this case."

"You mean the one where the guy had a heart attack?" she joked. He hadn't a clue that she knew about it.

"No!" he said playfully, "That was days ago... How'd you know about that? Who told you?"

"Don't worry I was just kidding around," she tugged on his huge hands.

"So, is everything okay?"

"For now. Alexx said there's probably going to be effects later on. They might not even stop."

"Just like my bullet, we may never know what might happen." He noticed that she turned away hiding the expression on her face. She felt every sad emotion that she went through the day he was shot. Every heart felt moment during the case that hurt, as she feared the worst for her best friend. Eric rubbed her arm up then down to get her attention. "Did I make you scared?"

"Ya, a little," Calleigh gave him a worried look.

"Don't be, didn't Alexx give you some medication to take?"

"Well, yes, but I'm worried about you even more." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't even try to worry about me, Calleigh. The worst thing that could happen to me, is if I get thrown in jail. And we both know that's not gonna happen. So we're good?" He tilted his head to see her face entirly. "Didn't we agree on having each other's backs?" She nodded shyly. "So as long as we're here for each other then, we'll be okay." Eric put on a luminous smile, but it had no effect on her at all. "Are you crying?" She shook her head quickly. "Look at me," he commanded softly. Her green eyes swelled with water and twitched with fear. Again she shook her head. "Remember you can, if you want."

"I know and I'm not," she lifted her right palm and wiped away unshed tears that glistened.

"Then what?" he questioned watching her trying to place her thoughts.

"I feel like, part of me just doesn't want to commit to this relationship," she paused thinking, "that, I don't believe I could fall in love again. I just, Eric, I don't feel it."

"Come on, Cal., that's just your conscience bothering you. It bothers you about everything. I love you and you love me, let's make this work. I promised we'd take it slowly."

"I don't know," she said unsurely, "How am I supposed to know for sure that - something won't happen and we won't break-up. I need you to show me - prove that we'll stay together." Calleigh's broken voice along with her meaningful words showed that she was serious. He needed to show how serious he was too. Eric found her eyes penitrating his and figured what to say, but couldn't say a thing.

Suddenly his mouth pushed onto hers. He gave her a simple kiss. His mind screamed: How would she react? She just stood there thing what was next. Their lips were still intact and unmoving. The he opened once more and she came in. She desparately wanted his love and went for it and he gave it back. Stop. Her eyelids fluttered open and were as wide as the sun. He wondered if something went wrong.

"Did you just kiss me?" Calleigh asked to make sure.

"Uh, yeah," Eric laughed then frowned, "I'm sorry, if that's not what you wanted..."

"No," she stopped him. Then her face up like he'd never seen before. "It's what I needed." They kept smiling as if they'd won the lottery until Wolfe came through the door. He carried a small velvet box with a bow on it. Calleigh took it from him and gave him a friendly hug. She did the same with Natalia as she came towards her. It was nice to be back.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

Calleigh pressed against him reaching for another heart racing kiss. He let her in once more, bringing her closer with his arms across her back. Moans left her mouth uncontrolably as his wet kisses were placed on her neck and chest. Her foot kicked the sand in ecstasy. Suddenly he pushed her down and she tugged at his shirt as she lay there. His sweaty palm grasped the edge of the towel beside her and his leg stretched over her middle. The end of her dress rested upon her thigh and she felt him harder than the destructive waves hitting onto the sand...

Okay let me stop there before I have to change the rating on this again. Thanks for reading my story, guys! Look out for my new story coming this month.


	7. By Your Side

I know it's short, but before you think that, I have to say the story was supposed to be finished, but I somehow have problems finishing a story that I think I've written so well.

Chapter 7: By Your Side

There he was, seated peacefully on the bench. It was like he waited for her to come to him, and she did. She brought a genuine Duquesne smile that stretched from ear to ear. They were contageous so he caught one as he laid eyes upon her coming towards him. She hitched beside him and grinned.

"How is the case?" Eric asked gently, wrapping a protective arm round her.

"It's solved: doctor killed doctor," Calleigh stated as if it was nothing, "it's amazing, what people do for drugs n' money."

"You're amazing, and I'd do anything to get you," he drifted away from the point. All she could do was giggle at his choice of words. Somehow, they didn't mind the lookers who passed them in the hallway. The two just flirted along. He got lost in her greenish - grey eyes as she smiled beautifully at him. It was like slow motion. But after a long amount of admiring her beauty there was almost nothing left to admire. He became confused. Her eyes widened and her lips were no longer smiling.

"Calleigh?" he kept staring. Air forced its way through her mouth but could barely get to her lungs. Her forehead wrinkled in pain as the gasping got louder. He grasped her body tightly with both arms to keep her from tumbling. "Calleigh!" Suddenly her body lost control over itself; unable to function without oxygen. He steadied her body on the floor where her head rested in his palms. She watched him hovering over her with a terrified expression. She was breathless and couldn't think. Soon her vision clouded by the flood of tears coming.

"Someone get help, she can't breathe!" Her eyes shut as her throat closed completely.

In a rush she got up, taking in the surroundings of her dim bedroom. She placed her hand on her chest in relief, but her breaths were short and quick.

"Calleigh, what's going on? Everything okay?" he questioned, rising out of sleep. His eyes slowly opened to see her.

"I'm - fine, just a - dream," she said between gasps.

"Then why are you still breathing that way?" he reached for the light switch.

"I don't - know why..." Eric tossed the comforter off his body and hurried into the kitchen.

The medicine cabinmet was half full of bottles of pills, with different labels on them. He grabbed the right one and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Quickly he made his way back to the room. Suddenly he stopped and stared. No heavy breathing or gasping just peaceful inhalation - she was fine.

"Told you I was fine," she smiled her cheeks pink, "thank you." He placed the stuff on the night table, at the bedside, and crawled onto the matress turning off the light.

"I'm starting to believe that it's your nightmares that are the problem," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I just keep having them, Eric," she stared at him. Now he lay over her with his elbows supporting him from crushing her with his weight.

"I thought you were convinced that we'd _always _be together?" he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I am," he cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly, "really." She smiled at him not believing.

"Then tell me - what it was about," he proceeded to nuzzle at her stomach.

"Well, it was you and me, and we were at the lab - getting into our moment." Calleigh smiled widely like in her dream. She laughed as he pressed his head against her belly tickling her and making little noises. Then he made his way up to her the arch of her neck. Then she burst out laughing. Her warms arms hugged him around his neck and her fingers brushed his hairs forward. "Stop it now, you're killing me!" she jerked under his touch.

"Am I?" he asked in his _sexy _tone. He pulled her from the upright position, down gently onto the bed. "Get some sleep."

Their bodys rested together in harmony. Tension was created by their foreheads pressing together and each pair of eyes watched the other. Eric let his hand run down the hair that lay on the side of her face. One of her own rubbed against his cheek and soon was a tiny kiss. Someone needed sleep badly and dozed off right before the other watching them.

Calleigh never had another insulation dream ever again...

Thanks for reading. By the way, I'll have to lay off the nightmares for a bit cause I've written way too much of them. LOL! R&R!


	8. Other Reasons

Every single time I finish a story I find some other thing (idea) to add to it! UGH! I love it though, and I know you will too. So this last chapter, hopefully, shows the two lovers sharing their secrets; getting to know each other more than they ever knew each other before.

Chapter 8: Other Reasons

Her eyes opened lazily, taking in the warmness of the sun on the furniture ahead. Was it a dream? She felt so good under the comfortable covers of the huge bed. A sleepy smile spread across her face as she moaned softly into the fluffy pillow caressing her head. Her arms stretched above her body as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Slowly her body wondered aimlessly into the kitchen. The sounds of frying eggs on the stove greeted her, soon did a dark brown figure in her kitchen. Calleigh gasped in fright and grabbed her chest with her right hand. He turned around immediately noticing her behind him.

"Oh good Lord," her breaths began to calm.

"Cal., you okay? Did you want me to touch anything in here, 'cause I can understand if you didn't?" Eric placed the spatula on the counter and headed towards her.

"No, no. It's just that," she paused laughing, "I forgot you were here." An unexpected blush creeped upon her face and she sighed her fear away. Eric smiled at her embarrassment and enveloped her in a hug. He rubbed her back as she pressed into his work shirt. Then he placed a kiss to her hair, which smelt really good.

"So, any bad dreams?" he turned back to their food.

"No," she replied joyfully, "none, actually."

"That's good - hey do you want scrambled, boiled or fried eggs?"

"Fried, thanks."

He felt her petite body brush against him beside the hot stove. What kind of a man stays with you all through your illness, your bad dreams, and sticks around to make you breakfast before a long day of work? A gorgeous one like Eric of course. She knew no one else that would. If this was a taste of true love, she surely wanted to hang on for the rest of the meal. Speaking of meal, she was starving for his cooking.

ECECECECECECECECEC

They both took seats at the round glass table. He ate peacefully beside her. Just about to enjoy her meal, she stopped and focused at the food in front of her, waiting to savour it.

"What's the matter?" he swallowed. She shook her head and dug in quickly.

While enjoying their meal love crept up around the corner again. It floated over to Eric, travelling through from the eyes. And he suddenly stopped eating and looked her way. She seemed to enjoy his food as much as he enjoyed her sight. Still in her night gown, a long white dress, that exposed her shoulders. It brought out the colour of her skin which he forgot how it felt. Her hair ran down her neck and over her chest hiding what he would've liked to see, but couldn't. Then his eyes darted onto her face. So unique, so perfect, so hypnotising. It was crazy how he thought it was sexy to watch he gulp down breakfast. Her mouth moving up and down. 'Kind of like a kiss,' he thought. Cupid's arrow had been shot through the seat of his pants. Obviously she wasn't looking at his gaze but at the food, otherwise he hadn't stared at all. But when she did finally catch it, love floated its way over her eyes too.

He shyed away, sticking his fork into the egg again. Was he doing what she thought he was doing to her? Staring? She couldn't complain, because she was doing it to him, too. She watched him eating. The love she had for him was overwhelming and he couldn't stop her gaze either. Again she wanted to rub her hand over his black hair and to see his smile when she did. His dreamy brown eyes were on the food, but she knew that he knew that she too, darted her green eyes at him in turn.

"Eric?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered innocently, looking up from his plate.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" The question was out of the blue but she was right. He did want to tell her something and hope she would reply.

"Actually, yes," he watched her eyes listening intently, "tell me something I don't know."

"Huh?" her eyebrows frowed.

"About you."

"Well, okay." For moments thoughts ran through her mind. What could she say, that was appropriate for the moment? You know, something that wouldn't bring down the perfect moment. Nothing. She stuttered. "Uhhhh, Eric I don't know. Why don't you, tell me something about you, that I don't know."

"C'mon, nothing? Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How'd you get that scar on your forehead, above your right eyebrow?" He waited patiently.

"Eric," she whined, "it's one of those things I don't wanna talk about."

"Aw, Cal., don't crawl back into your shell." Her gaze fell to her hands fumbling with each other in her lap. He could sense a little discomfort as he asked her. He knew she didn't like it, but eventually she had to let him know about her. His undeniable stare waited for a responce. Then she began shakily.

"When I was young, about eight maybe, my parents were in a fight. I heard from upstairs, in my bedroom. Actually they had woke me from my sleep. Anyway, I got up and crept down the stairs. Curiously wanting to know what it was all about. It became obvious that they were drunk and my father was even worse than my mother. I don't remember what exactly they were arguing 'bout, but my father caught me spying on 'em and took his bottle and threw it at me," Eric winced at the thought and she looked away, "All I remember was waking up the next day, with this big bruise on me forehead. I'm not sure if I remember where I was, or if I got taken to the hospital right away - or if they even cared." She sighed, forcing the tears back into their ducts. Then she faced him. "Your turn." He stared at her in silence before speaking.

"Calleigh, I had no idea that your childhood was bad, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. It's long gone, it's just a stupid memory now." Calleigh shook off every bad memory, trying to get the moment back to normal. She felt his hands hold hers across the glass.

"No matter what happened in your past, you can always tell me, I won't tell anyone else. And don't worry I'll never hurt you like your father or whoever else did."

"I know," she smiled a genuine smile.

"I love your eyes," he paused. Instead of saying something about himself he spoke of what he liked of her. She was surprized by his liking, and didn't mind. So he continued, "they're so green, and sometimes you can't tell cause they mimic grey and they turn brown in the sunlight... I love your smile, you're just irrisistable. I think you've picked up that I love to stare at you, it's just that I've loved you for a long time..."

"How long?" she drawled.

"I don't even know," he chuckled. She did too, but created a bigger smile. The one he loved to dig his eyes into.

"What else?" she seemed more interested than ever.

"I'm thirty-two," he shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I'm thrity-four, way to old for you."

"Nah, age doesn't matter." Eric's eyes began to read her expression. She was definately hiding something from him. She saw his searching eyes and knew he was onto her, her and her rosey cheeks.

"I read your letter," she admitted.

"What letter?"

"I mean the thing that your therapist wrote about you."

Soon it clicked, all these months she'd hid it. She knew that he wanted her for so long and she had said nothing about it! Shock took over his features and she smiled brightly at him from across the table. In an instant he came round and jumped on her. She burst out laughing and giggling as he held onto her body.

"Tell me," he demanded playfully.

"Tell you what?" she mocked.

"Surrender, or I'll kill you for it," he tickled her belly, "tell me!"

"It? Was is 'it'?" she curled under his body in a laughing fit.

"My secret, what did my therapist write?" he pressed his forehead to hers. Feeling the hot breaths on his own face, he stared at her.

"Okay, okay, stop tickling me to death." He stopped but still hovered over her on the chair. He waited for an answer as her breathing slowed from a high alarming rate.

"What did she write?"

She sat up and rested her wrists on his shoulders and her fingers around his neck.

"After you got shot, it made you put things into perspective, and made you think aboout your future, about settling down _and_ that it would be nice, if it were, Calleigh."

"You remember all of that?"

"Mmhm," she nodded sincerely.

"You must really love me then," he figured teasingly.

"It sounded like you definately loved me too," she teased back.

Eric gave her a simple kiss; a touch on the lips, and it lasted for almost a minute. Unfortunatley he drew away from her embrace, leaving out the door for work.


	9. His Fault

So I can't seem to end the story as yet. I know you want some updates, so I'll to keep on updating. But school starts on the 7th and swiming too, so they can take up my writing time. The only time I usually get to write is on weekends and barely get anything done. So bare with me.

Chapter 9: His Fault

Despite the fact that his woman kept his secret, he felt great that morning. She told him about it that morning and it was right timing. 'You mean all these months you knew I loved you, damn it man!' Eric thought to himself. He was aggravated with joy; she just lit his match for the whole day. He smiled his way out of his off-duty car to the elevator. Natalia and Ryan met him there when the doors opened.

"Hello, Delko," Ryan greeted in rhyme.

"You're late and we have a crime scene, so meet us downstairs," Natalia informed. The two realized his bright smile and wondered.

"Eric, I need to talk with you for a sec.," Horatio called from down the hall. Eric watched as they snickered into the elevator and left. Suddenly it became high school: your friends muttering behind your back and you being caught and sent to the principal's office. He rolled his eyes at their childish behaviour and looked forward, his boss awaited him.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

Shyly the cuban entered the office. Horatio sat behind his desk leaning back into his chair. For some reason the atmosphere dampened. He just stared at for a few moments, playing with his glasses leisurely. Eric walked over to a seat in front of the desk and sat down. Nervously he gazed at his black shoes then back up.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," he chuckled, "but someone is." The enlightenment didn't last long and Eric became suddenly worried.

"H., what's wrong?"

"The person, who shot at the attic, we couldn't find him. He or she wasn't a part of the case that was worked on that day."

Eric remembered the day clearly, although he tried to forget it he couldn't. The day when the _accident _happened, when Calleigh almost lost her life. That person was responsible for that whole day of suffering. No one knew what was the motive or who the person was trying to kill.

"So you want me to investigate?" he drew a conclusion.

"No, we couldn't find anything on him, so you wouldn't have anything to go on. Listen, this guy might be after Mr. Wolfe or Calleigh. Mr. Wolfe knows and is still in the field, but she doesn't. So I want to make sure she's safe."

"You want me to tell her?"

"Yeah, I don't want to tell her over the phone. I know I won't see her until tomorrow and I'm guessing you're going to visit her later."

"I'll tell her as soon as I can, H.," Eric rose from the seat and headed out.

ECECECECECECECECEC

Throughout the crime scene his mind was on that specific thing his boss told him. He wouldn't be surprized if he made a careless mistake the way he was worring so much. It was one bad experience after another. He wasn't so sure of how she would take the news and he was too afraid to tell her.

Finally he got off the road and back into the safety of the police department. All he had to do was keep his mind straight on the case, and everything would be fine. He already ran the prints in A.V. and was on his way to Horatio when he stumbled onto the one person he didn't want to face. Natalia and Ryan were having a chat with Miss. Duquesne across the hall, the hallway he had to pass by to reach H.'s office. Damn! He couldn't face the truth now, so he tried to just cleverly sneek past and everything would be just...

"Oh, there he is!" Natalia pointed out behind her. Damn!

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" she waved goodbye and walked towards him. He felt his palms go clamy and shake with every step she took towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked almost offending her.

"I was lonely at home, and I missed the lab so I came to say 'hi' to everyone," she explained cheerfully. He couldn't admire her beauty at this point because he was far too concerned about the truth.

"So uh, what's up?"

"You know, the case, and everything, you know. Gotta rush, see you later..." Eric turned on his heels but she grabbed his hands. He faced her once more in complete nervousness.

"You okay?" she wondered. He noticed her disgusted expression of the sweat on his hand as she wiped her hand on her shirt.

"Yeah," he had to drop the foolishness, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"But I can't," he said stupidly.

"You have something to tell me, but you can't tell me? Can it wait?"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered.

"Well, if you're having trouble making up your mind, then tell me later when you're more comfortable," she offered kindly, "I'm off to Valera, bye."

"Bye," Eric watched her walk away then made his way to the boss. He was about to blurt out that he couldn't tell her, but then realized that he would be a coward, he'd just hope that H. hadn't seen Calleigh at all to know that he hadn't told her, or make him tell her. Tonight was good, it would give the two time to talk it over and possibly, help calm her.

ECECECECECECECECECECEC

About one in the afternoon Eric finished putting things into perspective. The evidence was set and the case was a slam-dunk, there was no way the suspect/killer could get away with it. Then on his way into interrogation he got pulled off the case to work another. Horatio said that Nat. and Ryan got the interrogation to themselves and that he wasn't needed to throw the guy into jail. But he wanted to do it, it was his victory at the end of a day to find justice. Anyway he followed his brother-in-law's order. He was informed that it was a car accident. Tripp was to meet them there.

The hummer slowed as it met the yellow tape surrounding a small purple car half crushed into a pole. It looked like hers, but it couldn't be. Eric began to panic at the sight. His eyes scanned the lisense plate:9034... that was her number!

"No, no," he rambled incessantly to himself. Horatio saw the fear break out onto his face like pimples. He didn't even wait for the hummer to cease completely before jumping out. Frank met him at the rear of the small car.

"Where is she?!" he demanded.

"She? There's no one in there, Eric."

"It's Cal's off-duty car, Frank!" His eyes went big after he heard the information. "Oh my God, do you know what happened!?"

"Delko, all I got was the call out. I'm sorry, man."

Why was this happening? It was his fault. Eric felt like he was going to fall flat on the road. All the emotions took over his body and made him dizzy. He walked back to the hummer and leaned upon it for support; his arm against the metal and he face hid in it. He was so dismantled that Horatio took his kit and began searching the scene. What was found in the vehicle was no signs of a struggle, just a smooshed in wind-screen and glass everywhere.

"Eric," he moved to him, "did you tell her?"

"No," he admitted through a tear filled expression. Horatio caught the blame he heavied himself with as he put it on.

"Eric, don't blame yourself," he tried instantly.

"I shoulda told her," he stared into the sky yelling, "I shoulda told her!"

"Easy, Eric, easy... look if you start crying I'm gonna send you home." And then he knew Horatio meant it. Eric calmed down and stared H. in the face.

"Do you think, it could be the guy we never caught?"

"Maybe, Eric, maybe."

Guys was that okay? It seemed a bit rushed to me but I'm just trying to make you guys happy. R&R!


	10. Save Me

I'm on a writing spree again! I can't seem to stop and you guys most definately don't want me to. You just want a substitute for the holidays while they're no new episodes airing yet, huh? For example episode 714 'Smoke Gets In Your C.S.I.'s'.

Chapter 10: Save Me

Her body tossed around in the dark end of the vehicle she was into. With every reckless turn it took she slammed into the walls with a loud bang. There were no seats or light or anything to hold on to keep from rolling, back and forth, back and forth. He had bound her wrists together which made every hit worse. She felt dizzy and aching was her head. She hoped it would end before she got completely knocked out.

When it finally did, the van screeched to a stop. It sended her straight into the wall again yelping. Then the blinding light appeared ahead as the man reached for her. Once he grasped her body Calleigh began fighting him. His strong, firm hands forced her out of the van's opening and she fell to the ground struggling. Again he lifted her body off the dirt road and dragged her away.

Once inside a dim lit place her eyes adjusted to the surroundings. Being Calleigh she kept fighting in his arms and he lost his grip again, causing her to fall to the floor.

"You know you're gonna get caught, right?"

"Yeah, I know and I don't really care. I just want a little time with you," he spoke gently as if he were her friend.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He helped her sit up and lean against a cold wall.

"Oh, of coarse you don't 'memeber me, but your other friends do. I shot at the house you were in, with you and Wolfe, right?" Calleigh replied with a harsh stare into his creepy face. He was the cause of her illness. "Answer me, I just want to get to know you, that's all. I'm Don." He stuck out his palm. Calleigh remained staring at him, she was niether scared nor delighted, just there. Did he really expect her to get along with him?

"Why are you doing this? After you tired to kill me and my partner - you tried to burn us to death!"

"Well, I am glad for one, that you didn't die because we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked away with a slight weeze.

"Oh, I heard you have breathing problems, I'm so, so sorry to hear that. Do you mind if I smoke? Of coarse you don't, sweetheart."

Don stood and retrieved a cigarrette from somewhere she didn't see. He stuck it in his mouth and fumbled around in his pocket for a lighter then lit a flame to it. He took a seat in front of her again. Shakily she watched him inhail the substance and exhale it into her face. She looked away to prevent it going inside her but couldn't for long. Coughs surfaced from her exhausted lungs which wanted clean air.

"How you like the smell o' that?" he blew the fog into her again.

"Stop!" she gasped and coughed. Her chest heavied and she had to get away from him. He fought him again, kicking his nuts in the process.

"Oo, ow, Cal., don't be so mean, I didn't even touch you!" He didn't have to lay a hand on her to cause pain. In a rage Don crushed the cigarrette out on the floor. Then he grabbed a pocket knife from his pants and stuck it out at her. "If you wanna fight, let's fight!"

Calleigh's heart pumped harder in her chest. She winced at the blade above her threatening to carve scars into her skin. Right about now she was worthless: she had no weapon of her own or the strength to overcome him. Was this the end?

"So," he began again pulling the knife away, "I'll give you a chance, either you run or you die right here. What's your choice, Calleigh?"

Don's black eyes penetrated her own terrified green, making them suddenly turn dark hiding from him. Unlike any other heartless killer he gave her a choice. Live or die. Her brain couldn't function properly under the stress of choosing. It seemed to be a simple choice to him, but was he tricking her? She laid there wincing in the pain of her chest beginning to cry nervously. His patience ran out and he let out a monsterous growl and jabbed the tip of the knife angrily! Calleigh screamed for dear life as it entered the wall right above her blonde head! Her instinct kicked in and she stumbled to her feet and took off into the dark.

The blade hitched in the crack it made before he could finally get it loose. And when he did, she heard him coming.

She ran to nowhere, barely seeing what was in sight. Her eyes watered even more, tears drowned her cheeks and her voice bawled out. Her feet pounded so hard that she ran out of her heels. She tried so hard to find the entrance in which they came, but failed as her loss of breaths took over. She winced harder. Her body weakened with the loss of oxygen flowing into her lungs and her red blood cells. She collided into the cold and dusty ground beneath her skiding slightly.

She laid on her side in excruciating pain. The gasps wanting to subside so badly but couldn't, leaving her lungs struggling and her heart racking in pain. Not again. 'Could it at least be a dream?' her mind pleaded. No, because it was real. She was brought into this not by her will, but by force.

"What's wrong with you," Don calmly asked, "are you okay?" His speech was slow and simple. He acted as if he cared, as if he didn't know what was happening to her.

"Why did you do this to me?" she coughed, "Help me, I can't, I can't breathe... Don, please!" She lifted her arms limply towards him craving help, but they dropped lifelessly. The last thing she saw was his giant body standing tall beside her, watching her go.

She chose to live, but was her life for long?


	11. Heartbreaking

Okay if you guys haven't realized that the word 'Breakdown' has several meanings to it. In this story it originally meant that Calleigh found a way to express her feelings in a hurtful way. But as the story progressed it was starting to mean the breakdown of Calleigh and Eric's relationship; giving the details of their liking for each other. Then chapter ten showed a different meaning which I can't quite explain what it meant.

Chapter 11: Heartbreaking

Two hours almost passed since the call went out, two hours since the search began, but how long had she been kidnapped for? They found her damaged car on the street, but how long was it there? Was she injured, losing blood, weezing or - dead? Nobody knew.

Although patrol was out in the field and H. and the others were out on the scene having an endless search, he thought it wasn't enough. He wanted to be out there, he knew more about her than anyone did, him, he knew her weaknesses and her problems way more than her mother knew. Soon he shook off the feeling of doubt and started on what he had. Evidence. The one thing that was always ture and never lied, something he could definatley rely on and was his closest alli at the moment.

Eric loaded the pictures onto the computer in the A.V. lab. The five of them came up quickly on the screen and ran themselves through the process. They were car treads, left behind in a hurry beside Calleigh's car at the crime scene. Eventually a picture and description of a type of van appeared. It was old type from the year 2002. But it wasn't enough, it only said what kind of car it was and millions of people around the world probably had it. He felt nowhere near relieved at the information.

_look if you start crying I'm gonna send you home_

Horatio's voice echoed in his head as a warning. He didn't want to go home, but the tears welled anyway. They overflowed out of his eyes, washing his brown face and reached for his chest. In a rush his hands wiped them away, but they came down harder like a river. At each attempt to stop himself he failed because it hurt so much. Just as much as she couldn't lose him, he couldn't lose her a million times more. Men could only deal with physical pain, but were torn to shreds by emotions. He gave up trying to conceal his sadness and held his face in his palms...

_He went closer and they hugged. Calleigh just let go and pressed into him. She felt the heavy weight that she been hauling around all along, fall off. Sobs saved ran onto his shirt like they never done before. Moans came out naturally from her throat and muffled into his chest._

_"I love you and don't ever leave me," the words she hid for so long were revealed and he heard them louder and clearer than ever..._

"Eric, have you got anything?" Ryan rushed in on him. He found Eric in the state he was in: crying. "Hey." He walked up to him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ryan stared at him sadly, before he looked up. His eyes and face all stinging with tears and his nose slightly red.

"What?" Eric sniffled.

"I see you've found a match on the treads," he said lowly, realizing the monitor.

"Yeah," he wiped his face, "but it's not enough, all we know is what vehicle - not the colour or lisence plate."

"Um, Nat, Horatio and I processed the whole car, but we found no prints. Well, the only prints we found were Cal.'s. The broken glass, well, she and Valera are in DNA swabbing as if it was the last thing they'll ever do... we'll find her."

Ryan suddenly remembered the actual reason for coming to see him. So he drew up at seat beside him and sat down.

"The last time I saw Calleigh, she told me that she would've stayed here until you were finished working. She said that she was waiting on you, I don't know what for. But she was feeling a bit sick and had to head home."

"Sick how?" Eric stared at him...

_Ryan caught her heading up to the elevator. Her heard her wet coughs as she wait for the doors to come._

_"Hey, Calleigh, I thought you left a long time ago," he joined her at the elevator._

_"No, I just finished talking with, Valera. I was actually gonna wait on Eric, but I have to go." He then realized that she was out of breath as she spoke. He arched an eyebrow at her trying to hide herself._

_"Cal., you don't look too good. What's going on?" he asked worriedly._

_"No, it's nothing to worry about...my chest hurts a little, but I'll be okay. I'm gonna... go home now though," she managed coughing into her hands._

_"You sure you can drive by yourself?" he worried even more._

_"Ryan..." she started but stopped as the doors parted creating an entrance. She went round the people coming out and inside. Before it closed he heard her trying to stiffle a dreaded cough..._

Eric suddenly grimaced angrily.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he asked.

"Eric, she said that she'd be fine."

"That's Calleigh talk for 'I don't want you to see me when I'm not perfect', Wolfe! It means nothing, and you let her walk away!"

"Eric," Ryan now shouted, "don't blame me for her kidnapping!"

"Might as well you drove up to the guy and handed her to him!" he stood firm before him.

"Well it's not like I can drag her out of the elevator and tell not to go, Eric! She made a choice on her own, I tried to talk her out of it, but she's Calleigh, she does what she pleases!"

"You could at least come and tell me and I would've got her to stay!"

"So what are you, her boy friend now?! You are no different than anyone else here!" Ryan had crossed the line. Eric suddenly became outraged and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into wall! Everyone throughout the crime lab heard the loug bang. An officer heard the quarrell as he passed the lab and rushed in. He got hold of Eric and made an effort to pull him off. At first he struggled because Eric was so strong but then pushed him off and out the door.

Natalia saw the officer holding onto Eric protectively. Steam heated off his body and his chest heavied and dropped rapidly. His expression was far from handsome at this point. So was Ryan's. He stood against the wall in A.V., grimacing at Eric.

"Have you lost your minds?! What's wrong with you two? We're hear trying to figure out who took Calleigh and how we can get her back, instead you two are trying to kill each other!"

"We don't have any leads, N'talia," Eric said doubtfully, forcing himself to calm.

"You would have known if you came to me," she sighed angrily and disappeard down the hall. Eric was too pumped to have calmed down at that moment. With a grunt he shoved the officer off him then glared Ryan in the eye from across the hall. And he left.

ECECECECECECECECEC

Julissa Chang followed slowly behind an officer in brown uniform into interrogation. He stopped at the door, leaning upon the glass and left her wondering on the spot. Then she noticed his finger pointing to the vacant seat around the table. Natalia's eyes watched her as she seated herself. Brunette hair fell to her shoulders and beyond with bangs lying above her dark brown eyes. Her age seemed to be in the twenties because she looked very young. Julissa glanced nervously at the blackness of the table and pursed her lips.

"Miss Chang, thank you for coming forward and helping with the investigation," Natalia greeted from the opposite side of the table.

"I had to," she said.

"Tell me what you saw."

"Okay," she began, "I was on my way to my brother's house. At first there was a little traffic when the light turned red. Her car was in front of mine waiting, and when the light turned green she drove off and a blue van crashed into it. I was so frightened, the guy was in the lane across the street then suddenly slammed into the car! He got out and ran over to the driver's seat and dragged her out. She fought and everything, but he was too strong and then he opened the back of his van and pushed her in. I felt so sorry for her, I..." Julissa reached into her purse searching. Natalia waited. Suddenly she brought out a photo and handed it over.

All she could do was stare for a moment. It showed an old navy blue van with its back doors open. A guy in medium height with trashy blonde hair was shoving Calleigh through them. Her face was blocked by his body and he faced the inside of the van preventing the camera from seeing him either. What stood out clear was the lisence plate on the right door. In the back ground were cars speeding around Julissa's car and the van to get to safety, running away from the scene. The traffic light showed its bright green from across the street.

The C.S.I. faced the witness in total surprize that her jaw almost fell open.

"What time was this taken?" she managed to keep her composure.

"Uhm about eleven thirty. I took it with my camera."

"I'm grateful for this, really I am, but what took you so long to come to us?" Julissa became shocked as if she were in trouble and she stuttered.

"H-h-he was coming at me, w-with a knife and I don't know, I just panicked and drove off quickly! When I got to my brother's home I was freaking out and I didn't own a printer so I had to go t-to Walmart to get it printed - and it took a while. As soon as I got it, I came right here."

"It's okay, it's more than nothing," Natalia reassured, "you did the right thing... one more question: did you see her gun?"

"Her gun?" She thought back to the moment. Flashes of caos appeared in her mind as it struggled to recall everything. Soon her eyes brightened in fear.

"What happened?" she almost demanded.

"Oh my God - he took it from her," Julissa replied sadly.

"Thank you," Natalia managed to say, "this officer will see you out." As the officer did his job she ran out of the room.

Her heels carried her weight along the hallway quickly. She had the photograph held tightly in her palm as she made her way to A.V. lab again. She ran in there panting. Horatio and Ryan gained her attention.

"I got a plate!" she handed the phote to Ryan instantly. The two men stared at it. "We gotta hurry, witness said that he has her gun."

The plate numbers were entered, and they waited anxiously as the ran through the computer. A name popped up as well as a picture of the guy. Don Fisher, thirty seven, caucasian, brown eyes and blonde hair. The home address was in Mirmar and another address was stated in Miami. Natalia and Ryan looked to thier boss.

"We got two locations. Mr. Wolfe and I, we'll go to the house and you, Miss Boa Vista, you'll go to the other address."

With that they headed out. Horatio and Ryan went on their own way and Natalia on hers. First she had to make a trip to the locker room. But when she got down there she found someone. She slowed to a complete stop as she notcied. Eric seated his lonely self on the bench, far to the back of the room. He seemed to be scolding himself mentally because, because well she didn't know, but she knew Eric. He'd stay silent as a mouse was something was really wrong. Definately this case was tearing him apart piece be piece. She knew deep down that he loved this woman. There was no doubt, that he was in love with her either. Since the day she caught her kissing him in the lab, she knew something was there between them.

Her footsteps crept closer, being careful not to startle him in the process. He still hadn't seen or heard her coming. His forehead remained leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed and his mind in thought. His features looked as if they were losing blood and dying inside and out.

"Eric," she called. When he gave no responce she perched beside him rubbing his shoulder gently. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," he replied. His tear filled voice shocked her, "Horatio sent me home, but - I just can't leave, until I find her."

"Well, you will," he heard her smile, "a witness took a photo of the van she was abducted with, we ran the plates, Eric, we've got two locations."

"Locations," he sighed heavily.

"H. and Ryan went to the house and we're going to the warehouse, c'mon!" Natalia encouraged. He still wouldn't budge. "We're gonna find her, Eric, time's going we gotta leave now. C'mon!" She grabbed him by the arm and forced his lazy body of the seat, leading the way, hopefully to Calleigh.


	12. Dying Inside, part 1

Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long. I'm trying to finish this story as fast as possible. I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 12: Dying Inside, part 1

A hummer, two patrol cars and an ambulance were parked silently on the dusty road. Also was the navy blue van. Sleepy rays of the sun still dawned on them, lightening the land for a few more hours. The ancient medium sized warehouse stood before them, its entrance bolted shut. Three armed officers pointed their guns at the door, Frank stood behind them, then Natalia, then Eric. They made two attempts at breaking down the door which failed miserably. Should they have called SWAT?

The whole time, the whole ride to the deserted place, Eric felt guilty. He felt sick, worried, tired. Every possible emotion a person could feel, he felt it. Now it was positive that Calleigh was inside. Horatio and Ryan were notified as soon as they arrived... as soon as he that nasty old van came into sight, as soon as they stepped onto the dirt. He couldn't handle his weapon in the terrible state he was in. All he was able to do was wait at the back of the line created in front of the rusty metal. He glanced down at his hands shaking like an earthquake.

The final attempt at kicking down the door was successful and the lot of them swarmed in. Except for him, he watched from the door as they crowed Don in the distance. All their guns threatened to blast his head to pieces on the floor where he sat quietly. No sign of Calleigh. As Frank put the cuffs onto him Eric dashed inside.

"Calleigh!" he screamed out. His weary eyes encircled the space. And a tiny form appeared further than a mile. Eric ran to her. Her body lay lifeless on the cold ground, hands bounded with thick duct tape and looking bluish. "Calleigh?" He found himself over her cupping her face by her cheeks stained with dirt. He winced feeling the tears surfacing again because she wasn't moving. No matter how much he shook her and yelled her name helplessly she didn't even flinch.

"Sir, excuse me, Sir you have to move away from her," the EMTs made their presence known. A female came from behind him, pushing him away. Her two first fingers felt at her neck for a pulse. "She's got a pulse, a weak one. Load her." A male appeared suddenly beside Calleigh on the other side with a gurney on the floor. Eric watched wide eyed as they loaded her onto the slab like bed and began to wheel her outside. He followed without keeping his eyes off her fragile body.

After carrying her into the ambulance they gave her a breathing mask. The male EMT stood beside Eric on the outside waiting for the woman's responce. She was still tending to Calleigh. She used a small light like a flashlight to beem into her green eyes showing a tiny red spot in her right eye - petechia. As this was being done she blinked her eyes and shied away from the light. Calleigh pushed the woman's hand away from her face and began rise.

"Ma'am, you need to lie down," she told her.

"No!" Calleigh screamed into the mask.

"Calleigh?" Eric stepped inside. She struggled to get up while the EMT tried to keep her down.

"Eric," she tore the mask off, "don't let them take me!"

"Ma'am just relax..."

"No," she weezed harshly.

"Cal., just calm down," he held her hand, "they're gonna take care of you, just relax."

"No, I don't, have to go, to the hospital!" She carried on not realizing the doors closing in front of her and the vehicle moving. The two continued to try and calm her down. She fought the woman with all her might trying get away from her forcing on the mask. Her face glowed bright red and tears stung her eyes. "I want, to talk, with you!"

"You can, you can, I'm right here and I'm not leaving. Just calm down, please," Eric used his free hand to brush her hair. She stared into his promising eyes. Her chest moved rapidly when she started hyperventilating. On the verge of calming down she noticed the woman approching her skin with a needle.

"No!" she yelled with what little voice she had left.

"No, she's calming down," Eric pleaded for her sake.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but her breathing isn't." Eric helped and replaced the breathing mask over her face. He brought her head to his chest, grasping her tightly. Calleigh's watery eyes stared at her arm where the needle entered. She moaned into him and squeezed her eyes shut, ridding them of every last drop of tears. It stung for a few seconds then stopped as the needle was being pulled out. His fingers caressed the small hairs that lay upon her forehead and brushed against her ear. The moans lessened and lessened into nothing. Her eyelids remained closed and relaxed now. He held her delicate hand all the way.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

Plagues of nothings swarmed the endless mind. The bright hue of red appeared shortly then went black as illusion became reality... Her eyes opened to retrieve a blury sight. She blinked them away slowly, trying to regain her memory. Soon rememberance became a problem: the ceiling painted white, the sheet and gown she wore, too. Hospital. Calleigh winced sending wrinkles to her forehead and her eyes formed a cresent shape. Then began moaning into the clear mask, fogging it completely.

"No."

A gentle voice whispered beside her. Eric reached out and placed his hand on the sheet above her stomach. her tear-filled gaze penetrated his comforting arms.

"Don't cry, I'm here with you," he attempted to calm. The harsh cries had to be stopped unless she wated another breath taking experience. But there was so much one small person could endure before completely overflowing. She wasn't to blame. "Sh, sh, sh." He lined his palm at the side of her head. Wrist at chin and finger tips at scalp, both lengths the same. "Calleigh, Cal. stop." The weeping died down some which was good. "You're okay. The doctor said you'll be released later, if you are making progress, you're doing good." She reduced down to a helpless pout. "Why are you crying?" he stared, her forehead wrinkling. Her glance drifted to the large mask at the bridge of her nose crossing both eyes. "You can't take it off... sorry I asked," he apologized.

"Look, I wanted to tell you earlier about Don. But I just, couldn't. Horatio wasn't sure if he was after Ryan or you, he wanted to proctect you and gave me the message to tell you and I didn't. If I did, maybe you wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry."

A frown presented itself in her watery eyes as they returned to his direction. He was depressed and she knew he blame himself. Her soft hand made its way to his, allowing their tips to smooth the chocolate surface. She pressed it closer, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. It formed in a slight fist, rubbing the knuckles against her milky cheek...BEEP! BEEP! They remained staring at each other for a moment. Eric shut his eyelids and sighed. He then looked down onto his phone.

_Inter. in 10 mins_

"I'm gonna get this guy," he left abruptly.

Her eyebrows frowed melancholy at the door swinging closed. Fresh cool air brushed against her cheek where his hand had been. The warmth and security gone.

If I used 'petechia' in a wrong way just tell me. But I recall (from Strong Medicine or CSI Miami) that someone had it in the eyes and lived. So correct me if I'm wrong.


	13. Dying Inside, part 2

So, my original plan was to make Dying Inside one chapter, but somehow I couldn't stop writing so I had to break it in two. Three quarters of this chapter should've been in Chapter 12, but anywho. Read and review, please.

Chapter 13: Dying Inside, part 2

The trashy haired blonde sat patiently around the table. His clothes were ragged and of a dark colour. The expression he wore was somewhat emotionless as if didn't care about anything in the world. His stare drifted from the table to the man in front. The man's hazel eyes peered coldly into his simple face. He leaned over on both palms, his viens visibly showing through his arms running up to his neck. She sat casually beside the guy staring at him standing before her, waiting in the irritating silence.

Night shift investigators settled in and went on with their nightly job like the day timers.

"Were you at the house?" Natalia asked him.

"Which house are you talking about exactly?" Don's gaze shifted to her. Every now and then his eyes wondered back to the man in front of him then back.

"Don't do that," she warned, "you know what I'm talking about. So answer me." Don shrugged his shoulders.

"Is he gonna stand there and stare at me all night?" he asked, ignoring the question again.

"The house you shot at and set on fire, the house you nearly killed people in!" Ryan made himself clear.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, of course."

"So you're not even denying the fact that you did all of this?" he felt his veins raise even more.

"Nope," Don smiled into his face, "I had a nice time with Cal. though. I picked the right person to have fun with, thank God it wasn't you. You're not fun at all. I had my knife and her gun, I'm not too sure where I put mine." Don looked at each angry investigator then continued heartlessly. "Don't get me wrong, my intention wasn't to kill her, just to spend some quality time with her, that's all...can I go, now?"

Ryan growled and leaped on top of the table, grabbing him by the neck! He lost control of his mind this time and his hands continued to strangle him as hard as they could.

"You almost killed me and Cal. in that house when you set it on fire! And when you broke the insulation in the floor you nearly suffocated us to death! Do you know what it's like being able not to breathe!? Huh? Do you even give a shit about her?! You son of a ...!" Don's face almost turned blue, his hands helplessly clawing Ryan's hands clawing into his neck. Two officers and Natalia hanked him off from the table before he could be charged with murder. The two officers scurried through the door with Ryan held tightly in their grasp.

Natalia stood by the door for a while then faced this monster again. Don remained gasping behind the desk in fright.

"What a violent friend you got there, huh?!" he said forcing a laugh, "You need to put Wolfe on a leash, haha."

"You, shut up. Whether or not you admit to doing all this, you're still going away," Natalia went before the table.

"Then I wouldn't be in jail for long then, kidnapping isn't all that long..." Don massaged his aching neck trying to seem painless.

The elevator opened slowly and out came Eric into the lonely hallway. Quickly he noticed the scuffle going on not too far from him. It was Ryan and the officers. Although he calmed down to a certain level he still needed to be watched. Each officer held one of his arms preventing him from entering interrogation again. Ryan huffed and puffed steam through his nose and mouth, then jerked himself forward trying to let the anger out. Eric heard one of them say to him calm down before he burst a vein. Ryan replied with a grunt and flung himself again. As he passed the three they noticed him, especially Ryan. His anger paused for his eyes to make contact. For once in the entire day he felt sorry for him. All the hatred they had vanished between them at that moment. Eric faced forward, his eyes narrowing at the situation ahead of him.

Eric stepped through the glass door seating himself beside his colleague.

"Who are you?" Don spat out.

"Who are you to think you can attempt to murder and kidnap someone? Who are you to think that you can away with it?"

"Hold up," Don eased the moment, "I knew I was gonna get caught. I'm not afraid."

"You're gonna be after I'm done with you..." Eric paused for effect. Natalia eyes him carefully fearing another fight. "Let me get this straight: you want to go to jail. You wanted to go so badly, that you kidnapped an innocent woman to draw attention to yourself. She is suffering because of what you did, she could've died because of what you did. Well guess what, you'll get the attention you wanted. I'm sure every guard, every criminal and every rapist gives you whatever you want in that six, by nine, cell. Now, I'm sure you'd love that."

A slight hint of fear surfaced on Don's features. He watched the table carefully, the worries arising in his mind. His wrists that were bounded by the metal chain lay on the table now fidgetting. Suddenly Eric grabbed his right hand making Don shoot him a glare.

"So why shoot at the house, set it on fire?" he queried, "Why?" Eric squeezed his palm causing little pain.

"He was innocent," Don claimed, "he didn't do it. But your friends were insisting on proving him guilty."

Eric exchanged a look with Natalia then faced him, giving him yet another painful jab with his fingernails, "And?"

"I couldn't let them, take the evidence from the house and blame my brother for a killing he never did." Jab. "I knew the dead body was in the house, and I knew they were up there. So I shot at them." Jab. "I didn't care if they came out alive or not, I just wanted all the evidence tracable to be destroyed!" Don winced grabbing his hand away from the intense pain. Eric saw the hurt in his eyes as he massaged his discoloured palm. An officer took him from the building.

ECECECECECECECECEC

Calleigh awoke from her dreams to feel the light's dazzling glare on her face and eyes. He stood near the small restroom shuffling about in a duffle bag. It looked familiar.

"Eric," she spoke, her voice still asleep. He spun round from the bag and walked her way. Eric placed his palms on the cold railing of the bed and gave her full attention.

"I uh, picked up some clothes for you to wear home when you're released tomorrow... or tonight if you'd like." Suddenly a pleased smile appeared.

"I can leave tonight, but..." she paused. She finally realized the mask wasn't on her mouth that whole time.

"What?" he worried.

"What happened to the mask?" she asked as if she wanted it back.

"Oh, the nurse came in and took it off, she said that you didn't need it anymore and that you can be released at anytime." Calleigh's smile brightened sending chills down his spine. Her eyes sparkling in the white light, showing that she was okay. God made her so beautifully and just for him. He almost daydreamed on the very spot.

"So what're we waiting for?" she said trying to enlighten the moment even more. Then a yawn widened her mouth leaving her with a huff and an exhausted face. Her eyes narrowed with a water arising, her hand just wiped them away. She sat up with a slight crick in her muscles as her legs stretched over the side of the bed. But she was alright.

Calleigh breathed soundlessly the air and inhaled him. His firm clothed chest was the only thing in sight. Though she loved to, she couldn't find the strength to look miles up into his face. Her hospital gown, blue and white, drapped on her from neck to knees, therefore making her form smaller than she'd normally appear to be. He adored her, because she wasn't in her work clothes and not so protective. The gown brought out the real Calleigh underneath the gun and badge, a simple southern someone who he could just love. Love and protect her, he would now that her guards were down. They were down so low that he wasn't even sure if she could put them up again.

Another yawn presented itself and she moaned it through her throat. She fell into him effortlessly. Her head rested against his chest soft as a cloud in the sky. His fingers smoothed the top of her head, each strand passing through caressed his hand and he caressed them. Her eyes closed in fatigue, cutting of the side view of his arm. The hand reached for more blonde hair, tangling itself inside the warmth. The other snuck around her back, passing over a knot which tied the gown together concealing pure skin.

"Tired?" he muttered down onto her hair.

"Yeah," she whispered out of her doze.

"Let's go home."


	14. Being There For You

Okay, so an idea came into my head and I just had to continue the story. But that was a long time ago, I knew what I was going to write from about two weeks ago, and all I needed to do was write it. So here you go and I hope you understand the first part. (song: Beep Beep by Bobby Valentino)

Chapter 14: Being There For You

The door opened and revealed him. It took almost two weeks but his black hair grew curly and was all over the place. Hairs on his chest shaved off leaving it smooth and bare and shiney. Those muscles on his arms, chest and legs bulged in their firm fitness. The plad dark green boxers curved its hem around his waist, lying low exposing the two lines at his abdomen leaning downward inside.

Calleigh stood shyly at the edge of the matrass messy with crumpled sheets. Her night gown matched her tone in its perly white appearance, attracting his curious hands to run over its silky texture. It only stretched to her thighs and its spaghetti straps tugged her shoulders holding the small dress slackly, revealing the curve of her breast. A black band wrapped itself around as much hair it could keep in that fallen apart bun. Strands found themselves hanging on her ears, back, neck and shoulders.

Staring they couldn't get enough of each other's view. He made his move closer to her body. Her lucious green eyes glance reached his own hungry light brown. Now he pressed against her waiting for God knows what - a perfect moment.

_Shorty been eyein' me  
She lookin like she thinking about tryin me  
She want it she can't take no more  
I'm about to take her to my spot  
I'm a get it hot, she gonna turn around and let me..._

Eric dived for her mouth, deep down into her. At the pace that he hit her she had to be ready or he'd have swallowed her whole. he was bout ten feet in depth when he made a moan and so did she. Calleigh felt herself fall limply onto the comfort of the bed behind her and his tongue following, too. Suddenly Eric remembered he didn't have his air tank on his back and the mask over his mouth: he needed to surface before he drowned her.

"Chal.," he breathed deeply at the surface.

"Yes," she asked, more like a plea. Her eyes were locked tight and her arms pulling his back under.

"Uhm, are you sure? I mean, I know I'm in the mood and you are too, but are you...?"

"Yes!" she cried. Calleigh used both arms and yanked him down to her lips once more. Her fingers laced his soft hair between her fingers and scraped his neck for more. His own searched her skin as he never done before. From hair to cheek to neck to chest to stomach to thighs...

_Beep beep beep beep beep  
She goin let me  
Beep beep beep beep beep  
I am tear it up when I  
Beep beep beep beep_

Eric welcomed her onto his boat. He showed her everywhere from deck to inside the cabin. She liked the amazing design which she'd never set eyes on in her enitre life! The calm sea and breeze soon changed. She watched intently as a storm headed her way. Afraid at first, he assured her that they'd be okay. He dropped his anchor. The seas became raged, rocking his boat violently. Back and forth, back and forth...

_I'm a have her screamin like  
Go, go, go, go, go, go  
I'm a do it just like that_

ECECECECECECECECECEC

The comforter shuffled in a hurry and feet pounded across the carpet then onto the hard tile. It was the disturbing retching noises coming from there that awoke him. After two more spills he noticed the wide open door.

Calleigh knelt hurled over, almost into the toilet. her hands gripped hard anything in reach as she hunched her body again. Eric winced at her in pain. He released the garbage can and the crumpled tissue paper from her sweaty palms. He took her in his arms sitting on the floor then flushed the mess away. She coughed and choked a few seconds then eased into his embrace. His hand pulled her hair into a ponytail and put a band around it.

"Eric," she cried weakly, "it's starting." She made an attempt to wipe her mouth with her clean sleeve but he stopped her, reaching there with a tissue first. As he tossed it inside the bin he watched her closely. He face was very pale and bluish, her eyes squeezed tight trying to deny the pain.

"I know, I know. I'll drive you to the doctor."

"No," she moaned, "it's just morning sickness, I can't go everytime I get sick."

"Well..." he started then paused as she hovered over the bowl again. He patted her back as she up-chucked the rest of yesterday's food until nothing was left to bring up. Again he wiped her mouth then she curled into his arms.

"You have to go, you look blue, maybe she has some medication you could take."

"Eric, it's natural, it doesn't stop, every woman has to go through it," she groaned in stubborness.

"I know there is something that can help ease it, in a way," Eric stroked her hair peering down at her. She just sighed and gazed at the floor.

"Just let me sleep for a while."

ECECECECECECECECECEC

She laid in one spot the whole time unmoving, until it heated up. She dozed at the edge of the bed near to th chest of drawers. The comforter rested underneath her chin. Her sleep lasted for fifteen minutes while Eric dressed himself in attire. After he finished he grabbed his bag and hung it on his shoulder.

"Calleigh, babe," he woke her. The responce he got was her eyes cracking open. He stooped in front of her. "Promise me you'll go to your doctor later on."

"Mhm... you smell nice."

"Thanks," he ran towards the door, "oh uh, I made breakfast, it's in the microwave though. So you warm it up if it gets too cold. And call me, if you need me." Eric nodded and stepped outside.

"You're so cute when you try to take control," she said. This made him return and watch her smile from her snug position in bed. Eric went back over and kissed her warm cheek.

"I love you."


	15. Complication

So, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I wrote this about two weeks ago, but not on the computer. This is the product of school, extra classes, just no time and when I get time: laziness. Okay, this story has two more chapters after this one, so I'll hurry and finish them up because I'm falling behind on my stories. (The flashback is courtesy of CBS not me)

Chapter 15: Complication

Eric bent over the glass table closely examining the evidence. It folded and flapped under his gloved finger. He grimaced at the piece of duct tape and tried flicking ot off. Eventually it fell and doubled onto the glass...

_"I can't breathe," said her strained words. Her blonde hair tossed messily over her shoulders and terrified face now turning pink, her green sharp eyes stared up at his begging for help. Soon he jumped to her side and held her right before her last free breathe caught in her throat forcing her to loose balance. Coughing horribly she began to fall from the table into him._

_"Hey, hey, hey..." Eric took control over her weak body, calling for an ambulance to come to her saftey. Her eyelids pressed shut as he pulled her away and into his lap where she worsened. A uniformed officer ran inside to aid, immediately pushing the suspect back... Now lower than the table, Eric held her securely around the waist as she remained coughing. He watched her jerk forward trying to breathe. Eventually her had sunk into his chest, laying against him for support: her fist still clenched politely over her mouth as she choked, her eyes still closed and her features glowing red. He grabbed the excess hair from her face and stuffed it behind her trying to help but she continued..._

"Eric, are you there?" a woman's voice brought him back to present. He looked forward and recognized Natalia beyond the lighted surface. She continued, "Horatio told me that you were still printing the evidence in here... well?"

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously.

"Did you find any prints, Eric?" she forced him this time.

"No, no," he shook his head quickly. Eric eyed the stubborn flap of tape inbetween his palms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered gazing up.

"Okay, but it looks like something's bothering you." Only because they were in a relationship before could she read him so well.

"It's personal, do I _have _to tell you?" he responded quite rudely.

"No, I just want to know if you're okay," she rolled her eyes, "that's all."

"Well I'm fine, thanks for asking," he tried to hide his anger. Natalia watched him bagging the tape miserably.

"How's Cal.?" she started again.

"She's coming along," he tore the gloves and stood, "she's supposed to come here by five... why are you asking me? You have her number, you can call her." Natalia showed an offended expression then shook it off.

"Well, I know you're staying with her so you know how she is." Eric's eyes almost glared at her. He joined her opposite the table then glanced around the room and halls.

"I don't know where you got that from, but you're not supposed to know about us," Eric walked out.

"Eric," she caught up, "I'm sorry, but it's obvious to me and I know it's supposed be underground - I won't tell anyone."

"Obvious? Why don't you tell me who else knows?"

"No one, I doubt it. Look, it's you and Cal., I'm happy for you guys..." Eric stopped and turned.

"I'm not mad, but the next time you choose to to talk about my relationship with her in the lab I will be," he went on his way leaving her on the spot.

ECECECECECECECECEC

The tick-tocking of the circular clock on the wall sounded louder with each passing second. The minute hand struck so violently that it gave her a headache. Another thing that intriged the silence of the white room was the incessant knocking of her leg. The more nervous she became and the longer she waited, the harder she banged her leg and the more she felt nauseous. Then the door squeeked open and her leg stopped giving the examination table relief. Her heart stopped then pounded. A woman about her age in a lengthy white coat stepped inside closing the door behind her.

"Well, Calleigh," she began seriously, "I'm sorry but the test was negative." Calleigh dropped her head instantly - now she felt sick. The doctor got a pan and placed it before her, but she shook her head.

"I feel like I don't have anything left inside me," she said dryly. Her doctor held it away.

"I told you that you had food poisoning, but I'm glad you had me do the test because you always make sure." The brunette stared sincerely at Calleigh's unchanging expression. "Hey, I know the feeling, it happens to a lot of women especially at our age, but I'm not saying it's impossible: If at first you don't succeed...?"

"Try again," she forced a tiny smile.

"Good," she took a paper out of her pocket, "this is the prescription. You just take one per day until it's done, don't worry it's only five pills, and make sure you eat before or after talking 'em." Calleigh took the paper nodding. The doctor helped her climb off the table.

"Thanks."

"Mhm, and remember to rest, _do not _take it before driving."

ECECECECECECECECEC

'Eric Delko'' appeared on her phone as it rang and vibrated in her palm. She was heading to her car but didn't want to answer it.

While inside the concealed vehicle she threw her handbag into the passenger seat and sat quietly. Then her phone buzzed again: 'Eric Delko'. Calleigh flipped it open.

"Hey, I've been trying to get you, but you didn't answer."

"I just left the doctor," she clarified with her gloomy voice.

"Oh, okay... how'd it go? What did she say?"

"I have food poisoning."

"From when we went out to dinner last night?"

"I guess."

"Oh, I knew something looked wrong with you chicken, but I wouldn't have said that 'cause you like it so much and I really didn't hink anything was really wrong." Calleigh would've laughed if it wasn't for her being sick and... Eric noted she didn't even make a comment, but he could hear her sniffle on the other end. She winced suddenly, hardening her face and tried to block her sound fromt he phone. She placed the phone on her lap and let out weeping yelp.

"Calleigh, you alright," his voice came through, "talk to me, are you hurt?"

"It's bad!" she grabbed the phone.

"How bad? What's bad, Cal.?"

"I'm not pregnant."

At the lab, inside the evidence locker, way in the back - he heard. Eric braced himself on a shelf.

"Wha?" the sadness showed in his voice.

"We're not having a baby!" she bawled.

"But we did it three times, it can't be, is she sure?"

"Yes, Eric! I don't know why, something must be wrong, Eric!"

"No. Nothing is wrong with you, you're perfectly healthy..." After hearing her cry like that he continued, "where are you?"

"Still in the parking lot..."

"I'm coming," he demanded, heading out of concealment.

"Eric, no! Don't make this all about me, you have a case."

"But it _is_ about you, babe," he felt himself tear up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but you called and, I can't talk anymore."

"Wait, hey, don't hang up! Where can I meet you?"

"Later, at home."

The dial tone beeped into his ear. He held the phone down staring at it as if he was the one who invented it. Someone mumbled his name from behind. Eric looking around at few person staring at him or leaving their gaze that stared. He turned around to find Ryan.

"Dude, we have a crime scene and - are you okay?"

ECECECECECECECECEC

Life itself became hell that day. The thought of having a baby was new and the parents's minds were preparing themselves for another life. It opened up doors which the two hadn't opened or even got a chance to peek in before. The feeling it gave them was astoundingly exciting... while it lasted. The doors slammed shut in each of their faces therefore blocking the path to the future, the future of seeing children of their own live life...

"Calleigh?" he called softly. Eric made his way swiftly across the floor pass the kitchen and the glass table and paused before the living room.

She laid on her stomach on the broad couch, stretching from head to toe niether touching nor rubbing agianst the ends. She remaining the same blouse as green as her irises and black jeanes. Eric knelt beside her sleepy form. He brushed the muffled hair off her cheek and tucked it behind her neck. Dry sticky tears marked long lines under her neck. He cupped her warm cheek then petted the hair on her forehead for a while. His free hand took her own that hung limply to the floor.

Soon her eyes opened to see him and immediately began to shed tears.

"Hey," he held his arms out. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Eric," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't be," he kissed her cheek, "you shouldn't feel that way."

"But I do," she pulled out of the hug, " you once told me that when you found the right girl, you'd want to have children with her."

"I have found the right one and I want children from her." Eric meant what he said and it showed on his serious face. He got lost her gaze.

"Maybe I'm not her," Calleigh mumbled.

"What?!" she shook her head, "I heard you... don't you think you're the right girl, don't you know you're the only one I love? Huh?" she nodded, "then don't let me hear you say that again." Suddenly the burdening feeling of not being able to have children fell like a brick on her.

"I'm scared, Eric," she cried, "why am I so much bad luck?" He hadn't a clue what so tell her. Her wet face worried him of their future and possible children. Eric shook his head at her question while pressing her head into him. He smoothed her hair.

"I'm bad luck too...bad things happen to good people," he concluded.


	16. No Promises

Sorry again for updating so late. Here's a chapter where things are looking kinda up and it has a sexy ending.

Chapter 16: No Promises

The door's budging noises shook Calleigh from her senseless gaze. Her weary eyes met his hurrying form at the door following him from kitchen to the end of the hallway leading to the bedroom.

"Cal.?" he called, "Where are you?"

A few minutes passed and the toilet was heard flushing. Soon he appeared in the hallway again and gasped, "Jeeze, you scared me," he laughed nearing her, "why didn't you answer me?" Eric plopped on the couch beside her. He stared at her gloomy face and her body tired as ever. "Ooookay, are you going to say anything to me?"

"What'd you bring?"

"I knew you'd ask that," he made his way to the kitchen again, "I got Wendy's... and yes I got the ice-cream." On his way out with the bag he bucked into her again and she scared him. Eric eyed the empty couch and then her standing in front of him.

"You okay?" he finally asked, placing the food on the table. Calleigh greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah... did you remember to get the M&M's with it...?"

"Oh darn," he joked, "of course I got them, because I know 'the ice-cream wouldn't be complete without them'."

"Don't mock me," she warned.

"Anyways, I gotta get back to the lab," he proceeded towards the door.

"No, wait," she grabbed his wrist, "I want to ask you something... uh, what're you doing later?" Eric thought for a moment.

"Come here, eat, sleep, in bed, with you."

"No, I want to go somewhere," she percked up suddenly.

"Like where, out to dinner?"

"Somwhere fun, maybe like a bar," Calleigh almost swallowed the last word.

"A bar?" he wondered at first, "What, what are you thinking?"

"Eric, I haven't been in a good mood lately..."

"Have you lost it in that big head of yours? Are you hearing yourself?" he tried not to shout.

"But..."

"Drinking, Cal.? Come on that's not your way of dealing with problems."

"I won't get wasted, just nice enough to have a good night."

"No, don't do it this way."

"It's not like that, you have my conscent."

"No, I can't," Eric's palm held her cheek instantly, "when the time is right, I'll do whatever you like... you know better than that." She nodded surrendering. Suddenly his mouth reasted on hers. "I think you should take your doctor's advice and chill, get some rest. I have to go."

Eric walked out the door and locked it.

ECECECECECECECEC

The rest of the day flew by quite quickly. It was now eight o`clock.

Eric yawned himself through the door staring around in the dark apartment. The dead silence scared him, because whenever someone was hime the kitchen light would be on - always.

"Calleigh?" he voiced lowly. He dropped his bag to the floor and bent the corner towards the bedrooms. No light was seen shining through any unlocked door, not even the bathrooms.

Eric paused in the deep thought and his breaths sped up as his eyes watched every dark inch of the house. Quickly his hand fumbled in his pocket grasping his phone. He pulled it out and scrolled for numbers.

"This is Calleigh," he smiled, "please leave a message after..." Eric ended it instantly. It wasn't like her to not answer the phone. He tried again.

"This is Wolfe."

"Yeh, Ryan have you seen Calleigh?"

"No, not since last Thursday."

"Do you think she might be in the lab by any chance?"

"Uh no, but I'll look for her."

"Thanks," Eric sighed hanging up.

This was strange, something didn't feel right to him. She could've been kidnapped or maybe at the beach cooling off. But being unsure got the best of his worried mind. If he called the rest of the team they'd get frantic and carry out a search, he didn't want them to be worried about something unture... She should've told him! Usually she'd never leave without calling or sticking a note on the fridge. Why didn't she tell him?....... or maybe she did. His phone rang at the same time.

"Hey, Eric she'd not here."

"It's okay, I found her."

ECECECECECECECEC

The dim yellow light above the counter hung lazily. It swung from side to side, from time to time creating zig-zag lines as it moved. It might have been the effect of vibration from the music playing in the background - which was low. After a while the single light became three or was it six? They all spun around in circles glaring down at her.

"I'm not drunk," she told herself, laying her head on the counter, "I'm not drunk."

She remained head down talking to herself in her southern drawl slurring incessantly.

"Yes you are," a familiar voice met her ears. This followed by a palm on her shoulder, resting on strands of hair. Calleigh sat up slowly and stared at the figure before her. Eric gave her a serious look, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you why," she dragged her words.

"That's not the point, I told you not to. Since when do you drink away your problems...?"

"How'd you find me?"

"It was a lucky guess... how much did you drink?"

"I'm not telling you, I'm not telling you." Calleigh smiled widely gazing into his brown eyes then burped. He stepped back sensing vomitting but it never happened, she just laughed harder at his alarmed face. Suddenly she tilted backwards about to hit the floor but he caught her, steading her on the stool. Again she laughed staring aimlessly at him.

"I see you're here for Calleigh," a woman said. Eric looked behind him and his eyes followed an older woman behind the counter. She stood in front of them wiping out a drinking glass with a cloth.

"Yeah, I am," he answered uneasily.

"Hey, I know what you're gonna ask and it's probably: 'Why in the world would a bartender like me know Calleigh?'" she read his minds perfectly, "Well I used to call her down here to pick up her father, Duke, whenever he was drunk and refused a cab... I was gonna call one."

"No that's okay, I'll take her," he reassured gazing from her to the blonde in his grasp. She too stared at them. He continued, "Listen, Calleigh's not like this, I mean she never drinks, at least not this much..."

"I know," she quipped nodding.

"She's going through a lot..."

"I know, she poured herself out to me; told me everything that happened." Eric smiled comfortably for the first time he step foot in the bar: he never had to explain himself.

"Um, can you please tell me how much the bill is and I will pay for whatever she had."

"Ten bucks."

"Ten bucks?" he asked disbelievingly. He leaned Calleigh against the counter and her arms and head fumbled over like a rag-doll. The woman grinned at her sloppy appearance as Eric searched quickly in his pocket for the money. He gave her.

"How much did she drink?" he wondered.

"Only three shots," she laughed, "I tell you, I never thought a fly could get drunk on only three."

"Shut up, Paula," Calleigh slurred.

"I gotta get this one home, you ready?" Eric looked at her drowsy face. He only rolled his eyes then picked up her light body. "Thanks."

"Yup, no problem."

"Bye, Paula," she waved over his shoulder.

ECECECECECECECECEC

Outside in the night's cool air, Eric carried her to his car. She hummed and made little weird noises as he did so. He chin rested upon his shoulder, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Though in _that _position and despite what she did, he couldn't stay mad at her. He wouldn't allow himself to be angry at her charm, her laughs and smiles, her being human - and even the stupid noises she made. He laughed. He wasn't at all angry with what occurred, but mildly surprized.

Eric reached for the handle and opened the door slightly. A small hand pushed it closed again. He felt her chin come off his shoulder and she stared at him. He stared at her. They stared.

"You're not drunk are you?" he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Only a bit," she blinked. Eric felt her fingers tie in a knot at the back of his neck. They kept staring: Calleigh at his chocolate eyes, him at her narrow green eyes now dark and sexy.

Before he knew it she went for a kiss. One more kiss. Turned heads. A prolonged kiss having them lounging for one another; connected as one. Suddenly he began to pull apart, but the further back he went she pushed forward even more.

"Mmm, Cal.?" he spoke, finally breaking away from her lips. But she wouldn't stop. Her kisses, although unable to join his lips, placed themselves all over his face and neck. She travelled on him like a race car. She couldn't stop. "Calleigh." He pulled her from him and opened the eyes on his sticky wet face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied still flustered. Again she pressed against him and began kissing his huge lips. In a flash he pushed her onto the door and himself closer to her...

Calleigh's hands rubbed the back of his head, her fingers lathered the strands like foamy soap. She allowed them to wander wherever they liked in order to release the tension he portrayed on her. This roughness produced sweat, sweat that glued her hair to the fluffy pillow and her bare body in one spot on the bed. She couldn't see him, but however could feel his muscular body over and upon hers. Only he watched her at this point in time. He could feel the permanent marks on his wet back, but payed no mind to them. His only concern and ultimate goal was what he would do to who was laying before him and what remained underneath the sheet. The thin, skimpy covering slid down and down further the more he worked to reach his goal. Eric pushed more and more and squeezed every last bit of energy into her. Satisfaction soon came when his goal became alive and screamed. That was when he knew he made it.

_I don't wanna run away_

_baby you're the one I need tonight_

_no promises_

_baby, now I need to hold you tight_

_I just wanna die in your arms_

_here tonight_

(No Promises by Shane Whard)


	17. A Child

Hello? Anybody left to read this story? I hope so, 'cause this IS the second to last chapter. This part was supposed to be in the last chapter, but it couldn't fit. So please read and review; just make me happy.

Chapter 17: A Child

WHAM! The knob hit into the wall and Calleigh dashed through. She raced down the hall and through another door. Eric followed casually behind nearly falling over one of her high-heels.

His head popped up at the slightly ajared door. The black purse that she carried laid on the floor next to it. So did her other high-heel which led him to see her bare feet at the toilet. His eyes travelled upwards.

"Hey," she shouted, "can't I get some privacy?" he grinned at her covering herself on the toilet. Immediately he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"You know there were bathrooms there, you could've used one."

"How many times do I have to say: 'I hate public bathrooms'!" Flush, "Besides, the movie was so good I couldn't leave..."

"And you had to drink both your drink and half of mine?" Calleigh came out and flicked off the light. He continued, "Sometimes I wonder how you get through the day at the lab without going..."

"Okay, that's the other bathroom I can use except for this one." She scrambled around her for things on the floor.

"Do you have bladder problems?"

"Just stop!" she hit him with her purse playfully and moved passed him.

"Just asking," he laughed and followed. They playfully raced each other up the stairs.

ECECECECEC

Eric listened to her talking. As he undressed, searched for fresh clothes, found them and put them on - she talked. Her rambling lasted until they both climbed into bed.

"Ooh, ooh, I love the part near the end when his daughter met him, she had no clue it was him until she was like, thirty. Imagin that, your father was sixteen when you were twelve? Talk about mixed up..." she paused in mid-thought. He just laid there under the covers resting on the pillow staring up at her. The light shone dimly behind on the night table. "...oops. Why didn't you stop me?" Her cheeks turned pink. She slipped closer to his body resting her head on his chest.

"I don't mind - I love hearing you talk," he said simply, "that was a good movie."

"Yeah," she whispered.

She stared into his face smiling. He brought a palm to her rosy cheek and stroked it with his thumb. They stared at each other for a while. Soon her eyes narrowed as sleep came uninvited.

"You look so young," he stated.

"You got that from the movie," she yawned. They both laughed; The Curious Case of Benjamin Button was a lovely film and romantic, too.

Eric kissed her lips slowly and long...

Calleigh jumped out of his arms gasping. Her eyes saw the darkness surrounding her in the room with the dim moonlight shinning through the thin curtain. She still gasped for air as if she was under attack. Eric suddenly sat up beside her bringing his arm around her shoulder.

"Can you breathe?" he worried.

"Yes," she cried.

"Then what'd the matter?" She only shook her head pressing into his chest.

Eric could only wait for an answer from her as she wept. Soft moans pressed into his chest and the tears proceeded to wet his shirt. He began to rub her back in circles when she sobbed harder and jerked in the embrace.

After a few minutes of just being there to hold her, she never stopped and she got worse. Immediately, as she coughed, he drew her face away from his chest. He stared at her red face, filled with hot running water. Calleigh coughed and sucked in air afterwards each time. She weakly grabbed on his soaked shirt.

"Hey, calm down," he warned soothingly, "take deep breaths."

He reached over to the night table behind him and took the bottle half filled with water. She gulped most of it down then finally began to ease.

"Tell me what happened." He glanced down at the top of her head waiting, "What? Was it a dream?" She nodded...

_"Ready?"_

_"For what?" she stiffled another yawn. He captured her lips once again with more passion._

_"No, Adam will be here any minute," Calleigh rose wiping her eyes of tears produced by her yawning. She left the room as she heard a little voice calling, "Mommy!"_

_"Comin'!" she called back. The front door slammed closed and he raced in. Eric raised happily to the sound of his name._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Hey," he smiled. Adam climbed into his father's lap. He remained in his 'Cars' t-shirt and jeans. A bright smile plastered on his cute little face as he giggled. He opened his arms wide and jumped into a hug, his fingers could never enclose round his father's back. Eric patted his back then ran his fingers through his hair._

_"Daddy," he squealed coming out of the embrace, "Auntie's house was fun! Me and Michael played games all a da time, and Auntie let me have cookies this time!"_

_"That sounded fun," he smiled. Adam was only three but quite big for his age. He looked almost like a four and a half year-old. They had basically the same facial features and almost the same skin tone, too, except Adam's was a bit lighter._

_"I wanna tell you a game, daddy!"_

_"You wanna 'teach' me a game?" he corrected._

_"Yeah, um, um, it go like dis: Knock, knock?"_

_"Knock, knock?"_

_"No, that's not how you play, daddy: you say who's there."_

_"Oh okay, I get it," he eyed Calleigh leaning against the door post smiling._

_"Knock, knock?" Adam repeated._

_"Who's there?"_

_"Daddy..."_

_"Daddy, who?"_

_"Daddy, I love you." He broke down into a series of laughs and giggling, tossing himself into the empty space of the bed. Eric lifted him high into the air. His black curly hair bounced around as he kicked wildly with energy._


	18. There's Still Hope

Breakdown - the last chapter. Aw, I know it's sad, I better not waste the chapter chatting to you guys like this, because this last chapter is gonna be the longest in the whole entire story! I could fit a whole movie in it, so enjoy.

Chapter 18: There's Still Hope

Calleigh placed herself silently on the bench. She peeked at her watch: 2pm. She sighed and stared up at her locker. Without any notice her mind began daydreaming, again - for the hundredth time that day. Sometimes she'd notice, sometimes she didn't and sometimes she wanted to. It wasn't like her usual behaviour to _wish _or _believe _that such pleasurable things could become true:

Now, she dreamt of Adam. He was the adorable boy from her dream after the movies a few night's ago. She visualized his small form, in his favourite blue shirt, his face and skin carmel coloured shining like the golden sun and his black locks, curled and bounced whenever he'd go into a laughing fit caused by a tickle fight started by his father. Beautiful.

Eventually she snapped out of her gaze that was literally falling, she was almost falling off the bench. She shook herself into reality and smiled, feeling her cheeks flush bright red and her heart pumped gladly. Who knew a simple unreal daydream could be so - good. Calleigh jumped off her seat and opened the locker, retrieving her handbag as fast as she could. She headed into the elevator.

Once the door opened she stepped out, heading straight for DNA. A thought popped into her head and just had to tell someone, hoping they'd follow her to her next destination. That's when she saw Natalia working a sample over the counter.

"Hey, Calleigh," she greeted. Natalia gazed up at her smiling.

"Hi," she replied staring at her.

"I guess I'm invisable now."

"Oh hey, Valera," she flashed her a warm smile, too, then faced Natalia again.

"So, uh, what's up? You heading out?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Calleigh just stood there glowing happily.

"You seem to be in a really good mood, today," she grinned suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am, um," she thought, "I was wondering if I, could, tell you something."

"Well, you can tell me anything."

"But it's private." They both watched Valera from across the table staring at them as if they were crazy. She just rolled her eyes and got back to working. The two went to the far end of the room.

"Okay, uh, I don't know where to start. It's top secret, no one knows, and I just HAD to tell someone..."

"What is it, Calleigh?" she wondered, getting excited also.

"I think I'm pregnant." Natalia stared at her in shock.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid, but..."

"It's wonderful, Calleigh."

"But the thing is I'm not sure yet," her expression went south.

"Oh," she nodded.

"And I know you have the day off and you'd rather be at home, but do you mind following me to the store to get..."

"The test?"

"Please?" she asked unsurely.

"I'd love to, c'mon let's go now." Natalia raced back over to the table followed by her. She took off her coat quickly. "Val, I'll be right back, run those for me?"

"Bye, Maxine!" They rushed out in a hurry giggling.

While heading down the hall Calleigh asked in a whisper, "Oh, Nat., I'd prefer two tests, don't you think?"

"Yeah, make sure," she agreed.

"Okay, thanks."

Patiently, but not so patiently they waited on the elevator to open. As they did someone familiar was walking up to them. Calleigh gasped and looked down. Natalia glanced past her and saw him too.

"Ladies?" Eric stopped before them. His girl friend couldn't bare to look at him so she remained watching her shoes. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"Eric, we're just gonna run some erands, Cal. and I, you know girls' stuff?" she said. Eric faced her hiding her face from his and wondered why.

"Cal., I thought you were gonna come with me? You okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, I promise I'll have her back here before you know it." As the doors parted they disappeared into the elevator sighing. Calleigh murmured thank you in relief .

Eric turned and headed for DNA. He found Valera working over the tale and figured she'd know something.

"What's up with Natalia and Calleigh?"

"Don't know," she faced him, "Calleigh just burst in here and they just started whispering and carrying on about something."

"Oh," he dropped his gaze thinking, "thanks, Valera." Eric went about his business pondering on what she had to do. It wasn't like Calleigh to blow him off like that.

ECECECECECEC

Calleigh rested against the seat as the hummer cruised down the road. She was so preoccupied by something that she didn't notice Natalia glance over at her a couple of times.

"You're awefully quiet, what's wrong?" she asked focusing on the road.

"Just thinking."

"About Eric?" she smiled.

"Not exactly... this dream," she started, "it happened a two nights ago, after we went to the movies: I dreamt I had a son." The two looked at one another. Natalia was shocked, in a good way of course, this made her more comfortable to tell the rest.

"Oh, so that's why you're so _bubbly_ today. I haven't seen this kinda Calleigh in, well never!" she laughed. The hummer pulled up into the parking lot. "We're here." All Calleigh's face expressed was nervousness.

ECECECECECECEC

Slowly, but convidently, she marched towards the restroom at CSI with her good friend by her side. But she then stopped at the door. Her Natalia urged her to go in.

"C'mon, Calleigh, I'm not exactly off-duty."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me... this is just, a really important dicision..." she breathed nervously and excitedly.

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

"You can't wait in the stall while I do it for all I care!" she dragged her inside.

As they made it inside, they searched for anyone in a discreet way. A woman came out of her stall and began washing her hands. She'd been washing them for quite a while and Calleigh let out a loud sigh. Natalia's eyes widened when the woman noticed them standing behind her doing nothing and she looked into her bag, acting like she was searching for something. The woman hurried outside.

"Man, that was embarrassing," Calleigh sighed.

"Ya think?" Natalia stared at her.

"What?! She was taking for ever..." she trailed off while heading into an empty stall. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Natalia took out the box from her handbag.

"Oh, why didn't you give it to me in the first place?" she blamed, taking it from her. She closed the stall door.

A few minutes passed and she couldn't help but pace around in the small room.

"Are you done?" she asked, "Calleigh?" She stepped closer to the stall when she never replied. Natalia began to worry and knocked on the door. "Cal., it's me, what happened?" Soon sounds of crying started and Calleigh burst open the door.

"It's negative," she cried, slamming the test into the rubbish. Tears slipped down her face filling her friend with sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Calleigh fell into her sobbing. Natalia hugged her but couldn't help feeling awkward: Calleigh was crying, into her chest, after taking a nerveracking test (and she didn't wash her hands). She rubbed her back reassuringly for a while.

"Okay, it's okay, you'll just have to try again, hun," she encouraged, "I think that one was wrong."

"You really think so?" she drew away from her. She nodded.

"I know so," she said sincerely, "because the real Calleigh doesn't cry like this, so you must be." She laughed through the tears and nodded.

"Okay," she smiled. Natalia reached inside her bag for the other test.

Suddenly someone came through the bathroom door. Calleigh quickly re-entered her stall and locked the door. Natalia flipped around and leaned against it.

"Hey, Natalia," Tara greeted heading towards her, "what you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"What's that?" she refered to her hand behind her back.

"Nothing."

"Okay," she headed into a stall suspiciously. Calleigh immediately stuck out her hand underneath the door and she handed her the box.

Tara eventually left. As she walked through the door Natalia sighed and knocked on the stall.

"She's gone, what's going on?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm waiting for it change... oh my God, yes, yes!" she ran out and nearly collided into Natalia. They embraced again, but with joy.

"I told you!" she said, pulling apart from her. They both grinned and carried on until they decided to leave. "Uh, Cal., I think you're forgetting to wash your hands."

"Oh, right."

ECECECECECECEC

Natalia continued her work in the lab and Calleigh had said she was going to find him. Excitement filled the air, it felt as if the world revolved around her at this point. Her doctor was really and truely right all along! Calleigh practically skipped around the lab searching for her _lover. _In the elevator she pressed the button for the floor he was on, knowing he'd be waiting for her. Everyone inside seemed to notice her almost strange happiness shown through her almost permanent smile. She even felt like happy-dancing. Yes, I said 'she' as in Calleigh, dancing...

In the middle of this overwhelming, priceless moment, her mind turned on her:

'I'm pregnant, yes, it happened. Oh, I feel like doing a cartwheel! I can't wait to see the look on Eric's face. He's gonna be so...,' her mind bubbled, 'but the first test was wrong... oh no, what, what if the second one is too. I can't let him see me like this! Oh, gosh, no, it was a mistake!' Her mind _did_ bubble.

She fell so deep into concentration that she never noticed her sudden change in expression. Despite everyone seeing, she worried of what would happen if he saw her like that. Everyone began exiting the elevator all at once.

"Officer, are you getting off?" a kind man asked.

"Uh, uh, no, this is not my floor," she stuttered. She dashed to the corner just as the last three persons were about to go and jabbed a button. Calleigh sighed heavily when the doors closed. What was wrong with her?

Eric turned his head from side to side to see if she might have passed him accidentally. But she never showed. Slowly he gazed at the elevator's blinking numbers. But before he could get to it an officer asked him for help and he couldn't deny him.

As the metal doors parted Calleigh pushed through them. Her face remained in shock, afraid of her upcoming choice. She rushed right into DNA and found her friend busy with work.

"Natalia," she called.

"Oh, hey I thought you left," she looked away from the table.

"I um, can I ask a favor?" she slightly winced.

"Sure," Natalia smiled. Her smile faded when she realized her friend appeared agitated.

"Can you run a test on me?" she winced even more. For a while Natalia pondered on what she meant, then it clicked.

"What! No, no, I can't Calleigh. You know I'm not supposed to do that..."

"Please, just like you tested the triplet's blood," she pleaded.

"I cannot do a personal test to prove you're pregnant," she shouted in a whisper. Calleigh's expression completely changed. Tears accumulated in her large puppy-dog eyes and she just _stared _at her. Natalia sighed, rolling her eyes and looked away.

"Calleigh," she faced her again, "fine." Calleigh formed a tiny thankful smile. "Let's hurry up before Valera comes back."

Natalia took the sharp petite knife, used for opening evidence bags, sanitized it and grasped Calleigh's hand. She gave her a reassuring look before pricking her finger. A bubble of blood surfaced and she swiped it with a q-tip. She cut of the cotton tip, placed it into the tiny test tube and added the solution then placed it in the centerfuge. After Calleigh clenching a fist and her eyelids shut, Natalia took the tube out.

"Calleigh," she showed her the clouding tube and gave her a smile, "anti-RH positive antibodies present... told you."

All she could do was stare at her blood. It was soon to be a part her child's. The beauty of DNA in a simple tube caught her by surprize, because DNA never lied. Never. At that moment it was _proven _that she was indeed pregnant, no mistakes and no worries. And in amazement she stared at it. Natalia gave her a quick hug then she dashed out of the lab.

There, in the hallway, stood Eric. Their eyes connected in one look.

"Where were you...?" he asked. He began walking up to her with curiosity. Suddenly a big joyful smile plastered on her face and ran into him, jumping and collided onto him, holding on by her arms round his neck. Eric held her back before she fell off him. She whispered into his ear:

"Eric, we did it, I'm pregnant."

She felt him smile against her cheek and peered into his eyes. They resembled hers: both in tears.

"I love you," he said. And they kissed. The sunset gleamed at them in the middle of the hallway.

THA END!


End file.
